AUN TE SIGO AMANDO
by jipuk
Summary: Su mejor amigo acaba de regresar y no solo viene casado, sino que tambien viene un nuevo miembro a la familia, que es el heredero. Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de su amigo y decide quedarse en su casa por peticion de el. Ademas, su ex esta de regreso y no dara marcha atras sin antes poderla conquistarla otra vez. Acompañanos para ver con quien se decide Candy...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

En una noche llena de estrellas y una hermosa vista de la luna. Un joven observaba el manto aterciopelado con brillantina, sumergido en sus pensamientos. De que por fin estaba por regresar a su casa después de una larga agenda de trabajo viajando por diferentes lugares, arreglando magníficos y millonarios negocios, ya que como pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas no solo de Chicago, sino de todo Estados Unidos e Europa, y su responsabilidad de mantener el negocio familiar a flote.

George: Albert ya esta arreglado todo, en unos días partiremos hacia Chicago-dijo el mano derecha del patriarca.

Albert: si George gracias por todo. -le decía un rubio al inglés mientras miraba hacia afuera de la ventana. -mañana mismo le mandare a la tía una carta diciéndole que regresamos en dos semanas.

George: como desee Sr., ahora me retiro, nos vemos mañana William.

Albert: hasta mañana George.

Así ambos se fueron a descansar, Albert sentía mucha alegría de saber que pronto regresaría a su hogar, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía programado para su futuro cercano.

Al día siguiente Albert se levantaba muy temprano se sentía un hombre nuevo ya que pronto le confesaría al amor de su vida que la amaba, esperando que ella también lo aceptara, si no guardaría sus sentimientos hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Se tomo una ducha y se vistió con ropa casual ya que saldría a dar un paseo, que por cuestiones de los negocios prácticamente no había salido a ningún lado y deseaba conocer más aquel bello lugar donde habían llegado hace varios días.

Antes de salir fue a su despacho tomó pluma y papel y escribió algunas cartas la cual sería destinada a diferentes personas, entre ellas a su tía y a una amiga muy especial que tiene unos hermosísimos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Sonrío al pensar en ella, pensando que estaría haciendo su pequeña traviesa?

George: Albert buen día -dijo entrando esté al despacho  
Albert: buen día George

George: se te ve de muy buen humor hoy

Albert: Si George hoy enviaré cartas, sabes tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos en casa. Voy a dar un paseo antes de irnos – decía mientras cerraba el sobre- por favor encárgate de todos los detalles antes de partir.

George: como ordene Sr., disfrute el día, nos veremos en la noche.

Ambos salieron con rumbos diferentes. En su caminar hacia el parque cercano se encontró a un viejo amigo del colegio. Conversaron y se pusieron al tanto de la vida de esos grandes amigos.

Luego su amigo tenía que irse a la estación del tren y el rubio lo acompaña a despedirse. Este amigo se dirigía para encontrarse con su amada esposa que lo esperaba.

Había venido a la ciudad por cuestiones de su trabajo. Pero quién sabría que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían. Nadie sabe lo que se pueda suceder en los próximos minutos. Así que es mejor aprovecharlos al máximo cada segundo de nuestra existencia.

Días después.

Mientras tanto cuando una carta llegaba a su destino en una colina muy poco conocida, en medio de las montañas.

Señorita Pony: Candy tienes correspondencia.

Candy: yo?-pregunto sorprendida.

Hna. Maria: si no recoges la carta no podrás saber de quien se trata, no lo crees?

Candy sacó su lengua de lado y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan peculiar en ella, ladeando un poco su cabeza con sus dos coletas a ambos lados.

Candy: tiene razón hermana, veré de quien se trata

Al tomar el sobre Candy se percató de quién era la carta, ya que era el único amigo quien le escribía sin remitente ni dirección y con un simple nombre "Albert". Tenía mucho que no recibía noticias de el estaba entusiasmada en saber su contenido.

Se fue caminando hacia su colina favorita y sentándose en una de las ramas altas del padre árbol. Empezó a leer el contenido de la carta.

_Mi querida Candy  
Como estas? (esperando que bien)  
Perdóname por no escribir antes, en verdad estoy muy ocupado, pero en unas semanas estaré de regreso y mandaré a alguien para recogerte, ya que tengo algo muy importante que notificar.  
Tu amigo  
Albert_

P.D. Sonríe siempre ...

Candy estaba feliz de nuevo vería a su Albert, el único que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla siempre...

Candy: que bien Albert, estaré esperándote, te extraño tanto... -lo dijo al aire como si el viento le llevase su del árbol luego de un tiempo viendo el horizonte la tarde daba un espectacular panorama a la distancia con sus tonalidades naranjas. Muy contenta se dirigió a la casa, informando a sus madres de lo que contenía la carta.

Al mismo tiempo Albert y George se encontraban bajándose de un tren que habían tomado hace varios días. Esa seria la ultima ciudad donde los socios se reunieran para poder completar su gira de negocios.

El rubio apenas pisó el andén de la estación del tren y sintió una suave caricia del viento como susurrándole algo al oído. Cerró sus ojos sonriendo como entendiendo el mensaje que el viento le traía. Sintiéndose dichoso de alegría.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas aqui les dejo mi primer aporte de este año 2013...  
Saludos a todas las chicas preciosas que me leen...  
Espero que les sea de agrado mi humilde fic...

acepto de todo criticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, cualquier cosa que se les guste dejarme de o comentarme...

Nos estamos leyendo

sigan disfrutando...


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Apenas habían llegado a descansar en su morada y George le hacía entrega de un telegrama urgente. Había ocurrido un accidente fatídico. Tuvieron que trasladarse de inmediato hacia la dirección donde había provenido el telegrama. Dejando la reunión postergada para más adelante.

Por alguna extraña razón le habían notificado a el, sobre el accidente. Cuando llegó al lugar de la tragedia, ya era muy tarde su amigo había partido a un viaje sin retorno. Tuvo que hacer el reconocido del cuerpo. Luego solo le entregaron una carta la cual la había redactado a una enfermera antes de morirse.

El rubio tuvo que sentarse dentro de una de las improvisadas tiendas de campaña que servían de hospital ambulatorio de la cruz roja en el lugar del accidente.

Un tren se había colisionado enfrente de otro tren. Dos trenes que venían en marcha a velocidad alta, se chocaron ocasionando una terrible desgracia para miles de familia que viajaban en esos dos trenes.

Los que se encontraban en los últimos vagones no se libraron de las heridas para algunos graves y para otros leves, pero con vida. Encima una llovizna que no ayudaba a aligerar la carga pesada que envolvía a la atmósfera de ese lugar.

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, al rubio se les salieron un par de lágrimas. Era algo delicado lo que le pedía su amigo, pero nada que no fuera imposible.

Ya habían pasado varias meses. Albert no pudo regresar el dia programado anticipadamente. Primero tuvo que ser él quien le diera la triste noticia a los padres de su difunto amigo.

Luego su última reunión que iba a ser un fracaso total, algunos socios no estuvieron nada satisfechos y estaban siendo muy duros porque pensaban que por ser joven no tenía mucha experiencia. Pero el rubio se las pudo arreglar y puso a todos en su lugar.

Su experiencia cuando estuvo tratando con personas de diferentes círculos sociales al ser un simple hombre de trotamundos, ayudaron mucho al tratar con algunos de sus socios y otras a tomar medidas extremas.

Algunas veces las experiencias que adquirimos en la vida cuando vamos a otros sitios nos van ayudar en nuestra vida cotidiana. Por eso es muy bueno tomar vacaciones o cambiar de aires frecuentemente.

En la mansión la tía Elroy recibía un telegrama en donde se le enteraba cuando viene su único sobrino. Sonrió levemente ya que fueron muchos los meses de la ausencia de su sobrino y ahora se quedaría con el.

Así programaria fiestas para conseguir quien ocupará el lugar de la Sra. Ardley, y futura Matriarca de la familia. Aunque tenía ya a varias seleccionadas digna de esa posición. La última palabra la tendría su sobrino. A quien aceptar entre todas las aspirantes.

Ya la señora se estaba emocionandose demasiado, se imaginaba preparando todo para el gran evento del año. Sin imaginar la sorpresa que le daría su sobrino a su llegada.

Unos días después un carro con el emblema de los Ardleys se acercaba a un pequeño orfanato, para recoger a una rubia de grandes ojos verdes expresivos. Al día siguiente llegaría el patriarca de la familia más importante de todo Chicago.

Candy estuvo esperando por varios meses a su amigo, quien no pude regresar el día programado. En su lugar había mandado a alguien quien le informaba que se retrasaría por ahora.

Candy esperaba impacientemente para regresar a la mansión de las rosas junto con su amigo e confidente. Lo echaba de menos. Nunca en su vida pensó en extranar tanto asi a alguien. Pero bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez.

Para cuando entraba por el portal de rosas el lujoso auto que trasladaba al poderoso joven multimillonario. La tía Abuela junto con Candy y todo el séquito de la servidumbre se encontraban afuera de la mansión esperandolo.

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa cuando vieron al rubio bajar del auto, el cual asentio a todos con un movimiento de cabeza. Su rostro se detonaba lo serio que estaba.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón al verlo tan formal y mucho más guapo a como lo recordaba. Si que había cambiado en todo este tiempo ausente.  
"Candy que estas pensando es tu amigo, casi un hermano. Definitivamente tienes que conseguirte un novio. Que barbaridades estas pensando." Se reprendió a sí misma por las locuras que estaba procesando su cabeza.

Sin mas le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron unos destellos de felicidad irradiaron por fracción de segundo.

Cuando el rubio se giro para extender su mano a su acompañante que aún se encontraba en el interior del carro. Todos quedaron a la expectativa de saber quien venía acompañando al gran jefe.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una mujer muy hermosa, delicada y de finas facciones se apreciaba que era una muchacha con mucha educación y elegancia cosa que no pasó desapercibida antes los ojos de escrutinio de la tía abuela.

Alta como el rubio, con sus ojos grises, y su pelo ondulado castaño, de tez blanca y finos rasgos, la hacían ver una muñequita de cristal.

Albert presentó a su acompañante como su 'Esposa'. Todos los presentes se quedaron en estado de shock, la buenas nuevas fueron como una bomba que les cayó encima y ninguno se fue al piso ya que se quedaron congelados? (Se podría decir).

Candy se había llevado las manos a la boca cubriéndose porque por poco y se le cae la mandíbula. A la tía elroy por poco y se les de sorbitan sus córneas. Que había hecho su sobrino sin antes siquiera consultarlo con ella.

Pero tuvo que disimular su sorpresa y controlarse bien. Los sirvientes se quedaron con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta, pensando que era una más de las _extravagancias_ de los millonarios.

Todos entraron a la grandiosa mansión algo incómodos. Cada uno tenía una razón diferente por sentirse de esa manera. Pasada varias horas llegó la hora de la comida.

La tía no recordaba conocer a la familia que distingue a la joven esposa de su sobrino. Albert conociendo a su tía le aclaro la procedencia, la cual provenía de Canadá.

Albert no tuvo más opción que anunciarle una noticia muy importante. No sabia como reaccionaria su tía. En el fondo tenia un poco de miedo, pero tenía que ponerla al tanto de la realidad. Y pronto ya que debía de regresar junto con su mano derecha a Chicago lo antes posible.

Albert: Tia, Dinamarca y yo tenemos algo importante que anunciarles. -tomando la mano de Di como dándole su apoyo y no se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Tia Elroy: dime William. -como si la noticia que le había dado horas antes no fuera suficiente.

Albert: Di esta embarazada y quiero que usted y Candy se encarguen de ella mientras esta en su estado, confio en usted tia. -la cara de Di estaba toda colorada por su estado.

Dos mujeres casi se atoran con lo que tenían en su boca. La noticia las dejó perplejas. La tia como toda una dama pudo disimular muy bien su repentina sorpresa. Candy devolvió el agua que estaba tomando al vaso para atras.

Archie quien había decidido unirse a la hora de la comida **aun** no procesaba bien la noticia que recién le dieron apenas llegó. Su cuchara quedó a medio camino hacia su boca. Parecia que las sorpresas no se iban a acabar aquel dia.

Tía elroy: no se porque no me sorprende. Debí haberlo imaginado que una cosa así estuviera pasando... -Después de un tiempo en silencio dijo- Felicidades a ambos.-Di solo miraba su plato. Se sentia fatal.

Archie: Tío abuelo William y tia Di muchas felicidades! -dijo después de haber digerido bien la información recolectada por su cerebro. Y como queriendo aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

Candy: Felicidades a ambos.! -dijo la rubia apenas sonriendo. Mientras que su cabeza era un total caos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Candy al ver bajar a Albert del carro se había alegrado muchísimo una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero cuando el ayudo a bajar a Di, su semblante cambió drásticamente; no porque estuviera celosa, solo porque no sabía quien era esa chica y aunque no entendía el porque de pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar. Como pudo controlo sus emociones y mostró felicidad por su amigo.

Candy estaba asombrada, es cierto que Albert le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y estaba segura que esta era la noticia pero no entendia el porque su corazón empezaba a dolerle tanto. Con la misma intensidad o debería decir mucho mas peor con la que experimentó la muerte de Anthony o de aquella despedida en un hospital de New York con Terry.

Estaba confundida no sabía a ciencia cierta que era igual o mas grande su dolor esta vez. Albert era su amigo, su mas grande confidente, casi su hermano pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor y unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y se dijo a sí misma, "debe ser como se siente cuando un hermano se casa".

Por petición de su amigo rubio, Candy decidió quedarse en la mansión, ofreciendo sus conocimientos de enfermera.

Ayudaría a Albert, quien en su momento siempre estuvo allí reconfortando en los momentos más difíciles, ahora era el turno de ella apoyarlo en esos momentos difíciles que estaba pasando con su esposa.

Sin importar que en ello se le fuera el corazón. Tenía que esconder su amor y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser y nunca nadie sabría nada.

Candy no sabia como le haria. Como le haría entender a su pobre corazón que no quiere entender de razones. Así que tuvo que cerrar su corazón esta vez y reforzarlo con varios candados si era necesario.

Antes que nada era enfermera de profesión, y como toda una profesional, la salud de una persona era primordial.

Candy se quedo en la mansión de lakewood como enfermera personal de la sra. Andrew cuidando en todo momento, a que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por la gravedad de un riesgoso embarazo.

Albert había tenido que traer a Di con él a la mansión de Lakewood. La Sra Ardley estaba muy delicada de salud. Su embarazo proyectaba ser un poco complicado. El doctor recomendó mucho reposo y no hacer ningún esfuerzo, evitando las emociones fuertes.

El rubio pensó que la mansión de las rosas sería un buen lugar para descansar, lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago y la vida tan ajetreada y acelerada.

Lakewood era un lugar muy tranquilo y se podía disfrutar mucho mas, en comparacion a las grandes ciudades en lo que se estaban convirtiéndose. Aquí en este lugar se quedaba ahora su tía permanentemente. Ya que la vida social de Chicago le parecía muy cansada ahora a su tan avanzada edad. No podía atender ella sola todas las invitaciones de los diferentes eventos sociales de la alta elite.

Albert conocía muy bien a su tía, que de saber que viene el heredero siempre podría contar con el apoyo de ella.

Desde una de las ventanas del interior de la mansión. Unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda veían un panorama muy lindo. Sonrio sin ganas ante la belleza que la naturaleza le mostraba.

A lo lejos el lago azul junto con el cielo se perdían en un punto donde no se podía distinguir exactamente donde acaba el cielo y donde empiezan las aguas del lago. Tanto el color del cielo y del agua eran exactamente el mismo.

El gran bosque se abría paso a una variada y extensa vegetación alrededor del lago. Muchos árboles algunos frondosos y otros con algunas ramas pequeñas por ser árboles muy jóvenes.

Luego se veía la extensa plantación de las rosas de Anthony. Que belleza de jardin habia creado la madre de su gran amigo y luego él había seguido con el trabajo abandonado por su madre al enfermarse y morir esta.

Las rosas de Anthony todavía conservaban la pureza y delicadeza, como cuando él vivía. Por eso no fue difícil transportarse en el tiempo y recordar su niñez. Tan distraída estaba en sus recuerdos de los primeros días en que conoció a sus tres paladines. Que no se dio cuenta que una pareja estaba caminando por el inmenso jardín.

Era Albert que llevaba de su brazo a Di. No pudo continuar viendo tal vista de ellos dos. Desde que llego una seriedad indescifrable lo rodeaba. No conocía muy bien este hombre que había llegado.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquel amigo con el que compartió su departamento. Tan despreocupado de todo. Ahora se encontraba enfrente a un hombre serio, frío y bastante formal. Algo sintio su corazon que la hizo quitarse de la ventana y se dirigió a su cama tomo una almohada y la abrazo.

Candy: ya Candy porque lloras tu mejor amigo, casi hermano ahora es feliz y tu eres una egoísta que en vez de ser feliz estás aquí llorando -Se levantó y limpio sus lagrimas – no, no debo ponerme asi, ahora se que no debería de depender tanto de Albert y como todos tiene derecho a ser feliz también, de ahora en adelante no lo molestaré más con mis tonterias.

Con respecto al rubio, este se había devuelto antes del anochecer a la mansión de Chicago, alegando mucho trabajo atrasado por el tiempo que se había ausentado y que también están varias nuevas inversiones que concretar .

Pero no se salvó de la buena reprimenda de su tía, quien le insinuó, que "Que hombre deja a su mujer en esta situación".

Albert prácticamente la ignoro y se fue con su mano derecha de largo hacia su despacho. Dando algunas indicaciones antes de salir nuevamente hacia los interminables y fastidiosos viajes de negocio.

Elroy Andrew rodó sus ojos y los puso blanco. Candy no entendia nada de nada. Como es que se supone que va a abandonar a su esposa en esta situación. Se supone que viene el heredero de la familia después de tanto tiempo. Deberian de estar felices, pero aparentaba ser todo lo contrario. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que cualquiera sentiría que se le podría explotar como una bomba de tiempo en cualquier momento.

La tía y Candy vieron a Di al mismo tiempo. Su cara reflejaba serenidad total y una suave sonrisa.

-No deberías de darle tantas libertades a William, apenas y están casados. - di tomo las manos de la anciana suavemente agregando.

-Tia confío en su sobrino ciegamente, y se que nunca me ha de fallar. Usted debería de hacer lo mismo. Sabe usted que como patriarca de esta familia tiene una gran responsabilidad y la cual debe de cumplir por el bienestar de todos los que formamos de ella ademas de las demás familias que dependen de esta misma.

Que haria yo sola con mi estado junto a él. Solo seria un estorbo (no en sentido literario) y el estaria mucho mas preocupado teniendome sola en la casa. El confía en usted y en Candy -dirigiendole una sonrisa sincera a la rubia.- para que me cuiden como es debido, por mi estado. -después añadió-Yo creo que no quiero ser una carga más y ni quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente por mi. Como esposa debo velar y cuidar también de él.

La anciana ya no dijo mas, solo se resigno y antes de salir del recinto donde estaban sentadas agregó  
-Yo en tu lugar no lo dejara solo ni a sol y ni a sombra, me le pegaria como una sanguijuela se pega a la piel.  
-entiéndame tía que en mi situacion es lo mejor, de lo contrario otra hubiese sido nuestra historia.-Lo dijo pensando tristemente en su esposo. -si es verdad, otra hubiese sido nuestra historia-susurrando como para ella misma.

La tía Elroy regreso después de un buen rato con algunas cosas, entre ellas un cofre antiguo con algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Eran las joyas de la familia que ahora en adelante le pertenecen a la nueva Sra. Ardley.

Ya no tenía importancia guardarlas bajo llave en la caja fuerte. Así que decidió dárselas junto con las llaves. Llaves que como matriarca del clan debe de guardarlas muy meticulosamente. Porque bajo estas se encuentran guardadas todas las riquezas y fortuna de la familia.

Tía Elroy: de ahora en adelante deberás de velar por todos en esta familia. En tus manos pongo el futuro de esta familia-dando las llaves en las manos de su sobrina política- Espero que cualquier decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante sean bien tomadas y que continues con el prestigio que aún goza esta familia...

Di: tía no me ponga tanta responsabilidad en mis manos por ahora - la tía no lo podía creer, otra en su lugar desde que hubiese pisado la mansión estaria buscando estrategias para quitarles las llaves de una vez, deshaciendo de paso a esta viaje- Por favor tía quédese por ahora como la Matriarca de los Ardleys hasta que me alive.

Tia Elroy: esta bien si tu lo deseas asi por ahora seré la Matriarca, una vez que des a luz al heredero **te** harás cargo de todo.-tomando las llaves que Di devolvía-yo me quedo con las llaves pero quedate con el cofre junto con las joyas de la familia.

Di: por favor tía ponga todo estos en la caja fuerte, no quiero que se me extravíen. -Esta ni siquiera miró las mismas. Las joyas llamarian la atencion a cualquier por ser bellas y muy llamativas con variados colores y brillantes por la intensidad de las luces que capturaba del ambiente.

Tía Elroy: esta bien por ahora las guardaré. -No entendiendo la procedencia de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Definitivamente era una muy diferente a todas a las que conocía.

Continuara...

* * *

Ccc: hola amiga, que bien que andes por aki jajaja espero que disfrutes nuevamente esta historia y no te enojes mucho porque ya sabes como sigue... jajaja saludos...

rosa amanda: asi es van a sufrir un poquito no mucho, por lo testarudos que son ambos, espero que me tengas paciencia...

Mayra hermana`prometo actualizar seguido...

Chris me alegra que entiendas la trama y te este gustando la historia...

A todas las personas que me leen MUCHAS GRACIAS, ( en especial a las que me dejan su punto de vista y comentan como les parecio el capitulo.)

por venir a pasar por este rinconcito y dedicarle un momento de su apreciado tiempo...

JINA ANDREY...


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Las mujeres en Lakewood se preparaban para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia. Mandaron a decorar una habitación especial para el nuevo bebé en camino. Compraron todo lo que un recién nacido necesitará. Aunque faltaban meses pero estaban más que preparadas, ya que eran minuciosamente supervisada por la tía abuela Elroy. Di y la rubia pecosa se llevaban tan bien como si fueran casi unas hermanas.

Di preguntaba algunas cosas sobre su amistad con Albert. La pecosa sin malicia pensando como ahora tiene esposa es muy natural que le pregunte este tipo de cosas y le dijo cómo lo conoció hasta donde él se había curado de la amnesia.

Di comprende ahora mejor la relación de los dos rubios y vio más de lo que ellos mismos decían ser, catalogando como una relación inquebrantable.

Un día las dos jóvenes estaban sentadas en el jardín, por ser un día con el cielo despejado auspiciando buen tiempo, muy fresco. Se llevan de maravillas, Di con su carisma y su carácter ameno. Dieron paso a mucha confiabilidad. A veces Di le decía cosas que la ponen en aprietos y la hacían sonrojarse por preguntarle cosas directas e discretas, que si estuviera la tía escuchándolas se habría infartado, ya que en ese entonces todo era un tabú.

Di: supongo que debes de tener muchos pretendientes detrás de ti. -la rubia se puso un poco colorada

Candy: no-dijo tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

Di: no me dirás que nunca has tenido un novio porque no te lo creo. -cuando vio que no se animaba a decir nada le dio un suave codazo en el brazo de la rubia diciéndole-anda dime o no confías en mi. Eres muy simpática, aun y con todo y coletas...

La rubia viendo la insistencia de su locutora dijo...

Candy: bueno, este..., -totalmente colorada- novio..., novio no pero teníamos un noviazgo a distancia, pero las cosas se complicaron y luego tuvimos que separarnos porque no queríamos dañar a terceras personas -dijo la pecosa tristemente recordando a Terry junto con el accidente de Susana. Luego le comento todo lo que sucedió entre Terry y ella desde su separación en el internado, hasta la despedida en un hospital de New York.

Di: me imagino lo difícil que fue para ustedes separarse pero debieron luchar o simplemente no había tanto amor como lo que se decían no lo crees Candy? -le dio una mirada que se le crisparon toda la piel a la rubia.-No crees que ahora es el momento ideal de ser feliz ya que según el periódico la tal actriz murió.

Candy estaba sorprendida por lo que decía la mujer que tenía enfrente. Pero tuvo que controlarse, añadiendo:

Candy: no se Di, si Terry aun me quiere o no, la despedida fue definitiva para ambos. Nos prometimos ser felices y...

Di: y nada Candy. Mira vas a tomar una pluma y papel, le escribirás una carta diciéndole que deseas verlo, veras que vendrá corriendo a tus brazos... -dijo muy segura de si misma.

Candy: yo no puedo hacer eso -dijo horrorizada-sería muy atrevido de mi parte - mientras todos los colores se le subían al rostro.- además si la tía se entera que estoy invitando a un hombre a la casa me fusila y...

Di: entonces lo invitare yo -dijo en tono y actitud de triunfo.

Candy: No! -solo pudo decir eso, porque la mujer con la que estaba hablando entro a la mansión, dejando a una pecosa muy asustada, resignada, pero sobre todo triste.

Di sabía que Candy era una huérfana que fue adoptada por William a petición de sus tres sobrinos Así que decidió hacer algunas cosas, y mover otras tantas aprovechando la oportunidad del momento y su posición ahora como Sra Ardley y la futura matriarca.

De entre tantas cosas que la Sra Ardley hizo fue invitar al joven actor Grandchester. Aunque el tenia planeado ir a Chicago para saber de Candy. No pudo negar la invitación pero iría junto con la compañía de teatro ya que estaban de gira por el todo el país, y esa sería una de las tantas ciudades que iban a visitar.

El joven actor quería reconquistar nuevamente a su rubia pecosa, aun la quería. Pensaba que esta vez no había nadie que se les interpusieran entre ellos. Y esta vez ser felices como alguna vez en el pasado lo soñaron con un futuro juntos...

Los tres jóvenes se reunieron en un modesto local cerca del pueblo de Lakewood, donde hacían un aromático café junto con riquísimos postres.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Los tres pidieron sus postres favoritos junto a un delicioso café vespertino.

Di: jamas pense que en mi vida iba a conocerlo en persona Sr. Grandchester, soy una de las tantas fans suyas... -mientras comía un pedazo de su pastel.

Terry: solo llamame Terry, si me dice Sr. Grandchester me siento como viejo. -dijo con una sonrisa de esas que le dedica a sus fans (encantadora)

Di hizo una mueca de horror asustando a Candy y Terry.

Di: este pastel sabe horrible y eso que es mi favorito...

Candy: ufff -diciendo aliviada después del susto- no eres tu, recuerda que es al bebe que no le gusta ese que estás comiendo, mejor prueba este de chocolate.

Di probo llena de angustia del pastel de Candy, jamas le habían gustado los chocolates. Pero esta vez sintió una satisfacción jamás antes experimentada, disfrutando del momento, una vez probado.

Terry: creo que la compañía de Candy todo el tiempo está ya afectando al pobre bebe.

Candy: como? -indignada

Terry: jajaja

Candy: eres un grosero... -mientras veía su platito de postre vació

Terry: pronto veremos al pequeño bebe saltando de rama en rama

Di: No!... -mientras se levantaba corriendo se fue al baño a vomitar

Terry: no se preocupe Sra. Ardley que me voy a llevar a la pecas antes que nazca su hijo... -pero Di no lo llego a escuchar...

Candy: aun no se te quita lo malcriado... -siguiendo el camino que tomo Di, se fue detrás de ella.

Terry: vamos pecosa no es para tanto...-no obteniendo respuesta porque la rubia ya había doblado una de las esquinas.

Di tenía un semblante de que no la estaba pasando nada bien y se disculpó para salir y regresar con el chófer a la mansión.

Candy: la acompaño y no me mire así, soy su enfermera y usted no puede opinar nada en este caso...

Se despidieron de Terry para encontrarse en otra ocasión. Así salieron del local para irse a la mansión.

Por mucho que quisieran Candy y Terry solo pudieron verse en dos ocasiones más, como amigos. Terry le prometió que le iba a escribirle siempre y estar en comunicación constante ya que se había terminado su actuación en esa ciudad y partirían para la siguiente.

Ya casi faltaba poco para la llegada del nuevo bebé. Di estuvo escribiendo un día algunas cartas, para algunos miembros de su familia, en caso de que no sobreviviera al parto. Quería recordarles lo mucho que los quería y amaba a todos.

Ese día se había levantado sin muchos ánimos y ni fuerzas. Así que mandó a llamar a la tía Elroy y a Candy. La cual les entregó un sobre cerrado con sello de cera. Le hizo que les prometiera, (entregándole el sobre) que si no sobreviviera al parto. se cumpliera su última voluntad, al pie de la letra, la cual estaba anotada dentro del sobre en una pequeña carta.

Di: tía debe de velar que se me cumpla mi ultima voluntad. Tal como lo he escrito allí Solo así descansare en paz.

Candy: no hables así Di, que todo saldrá bien, pronto podrás jugar con tu bebé y lo verás crecer. Ya te acordarás luego de mis palabras y juntas reiremos por este momento.

Di: pero sólo por si acaso júrenlo por favor.-insistió esta rogando con sus ojos a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas enfrente de ella.

Tía: estaba bien si eso te tranquiliza, aunque no es necesario

Di: para mí es muy importante, gracias tía. - dando un abrazo a la tía.

Tía: es normal que tengas miedo al parto Di, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien, nosotras teayudaremos a criarlo verdad Candy?

Candy: así es Di yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote y en mi tendrás a una pequeña hermanita tuya.

Di: gracias Candy. - ahora dándole un abrazo a la pecosa- No se que hubiese hecho sin ustedes. Muchas gracias a las dos. Con usted ni de mi madre me acuerdo, tía. -sonriendo con una genuina sonrisa.

Nadie sabía en realidad que ocultaba la carta. Para las mujeres reunidas pensaron que era más que una despedida de parte de Di, y esperaban que con la gracia de Dios todo se resolviera para bien de todos tranquilamente.

A los pocos días Di dio a luz a unos hermosos gemelos. Los padres de Di habían venido desde Canadá a última hora. La tía Elroy había enviado un telegrama con carácter urgente a su sobrino.

Di: por favor Candy ve a recoger a Albert a la estación -dijo tristemente y con el cansancio pintado en su rostro suplicando que saliera lo antes posible. Luego cerró los ojos por el agotamiento que tenía producto del esfuerzo que había hecho en el parto.

Candy había asistido en el parto. Fue un parto muy complicado y duro muchas horas. Candy estaba mas que cansada pero iría a recoger a Albert a la estación de trenes junto al chófer Sin saber que esa sería una de las ultimas palabras pronunciadas que cumpliera a la Sra. Ardley.

Candy esperaba en la plataforma de la estación de trenes impacientemente a que el tren llegara. Por un momento pensó seriamente en jalarle las orejas a su amigo rubio.

Debió de haber llegado desde la semana pasada cuando el doctor le dijo que ya faltaba poco para dar a luz. Pero un contrato importante que firmar por parte de unos necios socios le impidieron estar a tiempo cerca de su esposa.

Cuando Albert bajó del tren, el corazón de la rubia se regocijó a tal grado que no pudo contenerse, que corrió quedándose al frente de el. No sabía cómo conducirse, hacia mucho que no lo veía y mucho menos conversado con el como en los viejos tiempos.

Albert en cuanto vio a la rubia le sonrió genuinamente. Se había detenido al bajar al anden y dar solo unos pasos. En un impulso Candy casi lo abrazaba pero llegó a la realidad bruscamente, de que ya no era solo Albert ahora era el Sr. William como todos lo llamaban. Así le debía respeto como todo un hombre casado. Decidió a decirle que se apurara que su esposa lo esperaba.

Candy: vamos su esposa lo esta esperando... -dijo muy inquieta.

Albert: Si. -fue la escueta respuesta que le dio.

El rubio iba a detenerse a comprar unas flores pero ya Candy las tenía preparadas y le dijo que no se preocupara que tenía unas ya listas para que las entregara.

Al llegar al hospital cerca de la habitación de la Sra, Ardley, la tía abuela estaba sentada en una de las sillas en el pasillo; con un pañuelo secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que se le salían.

Los dos rubios se detuvieron en seco cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de la tía...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Pensando lo peor, Candy se fue corriendo para ver qué fue lo que pasó para que la tía estuviera asi.

A Albert se le cayeron las flores al piso y se acercó a su tía lentamente. Cuando la tía abuela lo vio solo dijo:

Tia: se fue mi dulce niña, dejando a dos bellos angelitos, -no pude continuar, ya que no pudo decir nada mas, sus lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.

La tía Elroy al principio no la aceptaba pero poco a poco la fue queriendo hasta que se convirtió en una hija para ella.

No fue cuestión de un dia para otro, pero Di la supo ganarse con paciencia y persistencia hasta que derritio el corazón de la dura tía Abuela. Tuvo que trabajar duro para poder ocupar su lugar y ser totalmente aceptada por esta, tal y cual era, la Sra. Ardley.

La tía abuela ya no puso mas objeción y acepto a su nueva sobrina política. Ya que vio que se esforzaba mucho para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía y nunca tomaba ninguna decisión a la ligera.

Siempre le había preguntado y tomado en cuenta a ella principalmente, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Siempre que tenía dudas o preguntas acerca de su propia salud y la del bebé, había recurrido a ella, como si fuera su madre, a alguien a quien tuviera mucha confianza.

La tía abuela le entregó un sobre a su sobrino. Era una carta de puño y letra de su esposa. Al leerla Albert se sintió fatal y sus ojos se pusieron más fríos y oscuros.

La tía abuela lo vio sentarse a su lado en una silla cercana a ella. Alcanzo a ver una lágrima solitaria bajar sobre su mejilla.

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación de Di, solo vio a una mujer muy hermosa postrada en el lecho de la habitación. Tan serena y calmada, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro producto que no sufrió al morir. Fue muerte natural.

En sus últimos momentos estuvieron sus padres junto a ella. Seguido junto a su cama estaban sus dos hijos en una cuna bien dormidos y bien envueltos en una tibia manta de bebé.

Al parecer Di convencio a sus padres de que se le cumpliera su última voluntad, la cual estaba escrita en una carta.

Di había también dicho la importancia de ello, además algunas cosas que llego a hacer usando su posición como la esposa del hombre más importante del país.

A la cual nadie podía negarse si querían estar en buenos términos con una familia de tan alto prestigio y alcurnia.

La familia Ardley esta de luto. Albert estaba muy triste e distante. En el velorio apenas habían llegado algunos miembros y familiares que vivían cercanamente a Chicago.

No habían publicado sobre la muerte de Di. Solo apenas algunas personas se enteraron de ello. Porque luego más tarde o temprano siempre se sabría la verdad. Con el cotilleo de las personas que forman el círculo de la sociedad.

Candy se ocupó de atender a los dos bebés recién nacidos junto a una de las criadas, que atendía personalmente a la Sra. Ardley.

Uno de los bebés lloraba mucho como extrañando a su madre. El corazón de Candy se le partía cada vez que escuchaba el llanto del pobre bebe.

A los pocos días Candy se había encariñado tanto con los dos angelitos que no se despegaba de ellos. Los atendía como si fueran sus propios hijos.

La madre de Di veía con sus propios ojos a Candy. De cómo los cuidaba y los protegía, cual madre fuera. Ella no sabía que Candy había trabajado en el area de pediatría como enfermera y sabía cómo atenderlos.

Asi que la Sra. busco a la Sra. Elroy, a la cual le dijo que ya era hora de cumplir la promesa hecha a su hija.

La tía Elroy solo asintió, la cual mandó a reunir a todos los involucrados. La madre de Di como estaba al tanto de lo que decía la carta, al no ver a Candy fue personalmente a traerla desde la habitación donde estaban los recién nacidos.

Todos se reunieron en el despacho. Albert estaba sentado seriamente detras de su escritorio tranquilamente. La tia abuela y Candy estaban en un cómodo sofá amplio y los padres de Di estaban sentados en otro sofá frente a la tía abuela y Candy.

George estaba parado cerca del rubio. La tía abuela entregó la carta a George para que este la leyera en voz alta. Así todos sabrían que ocultaba la tal mentada carta que habia dejado atras Di al morirse.

George empezó a leer en voz alta la carta, mientras que sudaba frio a medida que avanzaba la lectura. Todos estan tan expectantes.

Primero que nada, Di pidió perdón por haber hecho algunas cosas sin el consentimiento de nadie, por otro lado habia mandado a iniciar una investigación sin base en medio de la nada.

Para eso había contratado detectives privados de los más altos calificados en esa área, quienes estarían enviando mensualmente su informes a medida que avanzaran.

También había pedido la anulación de la adopción de Candy White solo necesitaban las firmas correspondientes. Entre otros tantos puntos más.

Al terminar de leer todos estaban tan sorprendidos que por un momento nadie podía decir la más mínima palabra.

Todos estaban con semblante indescriptible, estaban más serios que antes. La tía abuela solo miro al techo, cerró los ojos, como pidiendo paciencia al cielo. No podía opinar nada en este caso. Lo peor de este caso es que ya le había dado su palabra en cumplir cualquier promesa que por más difícil que fuera, haría todo lo que fuera a su alcance para hacer que se cumpliera.

Un Ardley jamás rompería una promesa, no importa si en ello se le va la vida misma.

El padre de Di dijo que mientras más pronto se cumpliera lo que pedía su hija, sería mejor porque así ellos podian salir de viaje lo más pronto posible.

Querían ir a conocer el Templo Dorado al otro lado del mundo y rezar para que su hija encontrara paz en el mas alla ...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Los padres de Di querían ir a conocer el Templo Dorado al otro lado del mundo y rezar para que su hija encontrara paz en el más allá y también rezar por su otra hija la cual fue secuestrada cuando recién nació del hospital por una despiadada mujer que las autoridades no la pudieron rastrear luego que le perdieron todas las pistas. Solo pedían a Dios que fuera feliz donde quieras que se encontrara...

Lo que pedía Di era muy simple, aunque nadie se lo imaginaba. Fue una sorpresa para todos. (supongo que no para las lectoras, jijiji las muy picaronas ya hace rato lo dedujeron) Quería que la única que cuidara de sus hijos fuera Candy. Que la rubia se casara con Albert, para asegurarse que sus hijos no tuvieran a una madrastra cualquiera y que los maltratara.

La tía no sabia que decir, pues aquí lo únicos que tenían que decidir eran los dos rubios. Candy quedó perpleja al escuchar a George leyendo lo que decía la carta. Por un momento se imaginó que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. O que a lo mejor no había escuchado bien. Albert estaba muy serio y con mirada indescriptible. El padre de Di le dijo a Candy:

- hija piénsalo bien. Solo así podrás cuidar de los bebés. Nosotros no nos podemos hacernos cargo por ahora de ellos. Están muy pequeñitos y necesitan de cuidados especiales ya que nacieron antes de tiempo. Solo Dios sabe porque se llevó a nuestra  
hija. -dijo un padre con sus ojos llorosos afligido por la situación.

Candy miró al Sr. detenidamente con sus ojos grandemente abiertos. Era una locura lo que estaban pidiendo que hiciera. Albert ni siquiera la amaba, hacía mucho que no se hablaban. Ella podría cuidarlos como si fuera una simple enfermera. No había necesidad que casarse.

Pero los padres de Di querían asegurarse de que se cumpliera la última voluntad de su hija a como diera lugar. No había nadie en la faz de la tierra que los hiciera cambiar de pensamiento.

El corazón de oro de la rubia no la dejó en paz. Pues si tenía que casarse con Albert lo haría y punto. No dejaría a los bebés sin el amor de una madre. Ella más que nadie lo sabía bien, cómo era vivir sin una verdadera madre. De niña cuanto había anhelado unos padres. Por eso mismo no dejaría que se repitiera la misma historia, por lo menos si esta vez pudiera evitar el silencioso sufrimientos de los peques, así lo haría.

Los niños eran una réplica exacta de los abuelos maternos. Muy lindos apenas y se parecían un poco a Di. Con sus ojos grises y sin un mechón en la cabeza, de tez blanca como la nieve. Bueno con el tiempo sabrían a quién se parece más, ya que estos van cambiando sus facciones a medida que van creciendo durante sus primeros años de vida.

En ese tiempo, Candy tuvo la visita de Terry. Quien vino a buscar a su amada. Pediría la mano de la pecosa a su amigo Albert. Estaba tan feliz de rehacer su vida junto al amor de su vida. Tenía tantos planes en mente que todos estos se esfumaron cuando supo por la rubia la decisión que había tomado, tras la muerte de Di y de que su palabra estaba ya empeñada.

Terry trató de persuadir la, pero no logro nada con la terquedad de la rubia, donde este se fue muy enojado al saber que Candy se casaría con Albert sin amarlo.

Candy: Terry quiero que me entiendas, es lo mejor para todos.

Terry: qué quieres que entienda, siempre tu eres la que decides que es lo mejor para todos... Primero fue con Susana, ahora es Di? cuando podremos ser nosotros. Te has puesto a pensar el infierno que estás a punto de empezar a vivir. Pues si no lo sabes te lo dire. Pues eso fue lo que viví al lado de Susana, hasta que se murió. No le deseaba ningún mal pero si no amas nunca serás feliz.

La rubia al ver que Terry no cedería fácilmente y para no hacer tan complicado todo el asunto y más larga la despedida solo le dijo:

Candy: pues se feliz por mi también Vive tu vida felizmente...-diciendo esto se fue dejando a un Terry con las palabras en la boca y muy desconcertado.

Terry: pero... -no llegó a parpadear bien tan siquiera cuando ya la pecosa había desaparecido de su vista- yo... "aun te sigo amando..."-dijo en un susurro.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas de la muerte de la Sra. Ardley. En el despacho dentro de la mansión de las rosas se efectuaba muy discretamente una ceremonia.

Una ceremonia donde dos rubios se casaban ante un juez y un notario público. Más que una ceremonia parecía un velorio triste. Los dos rubios estaban demasiados serios para la ocasión.

Al terminar de firmar antes los testigos salieron inmediatamente de Lakewood con dirección a Chicago junto con los dos bebés.

El viaje en carro se había vuelto un poco tedioso. Los rubios que alguna vez fueron amigos y siempre tuvieron infinidades de temas para hablar, este día se encontraban sin una sola palabra por decir.

Cada uno inmiscuido en su propio mundo y confrontando sus propios fantasmas. Apenas y se podían escuchar los gorjeos de los bebés. Hasta el chófer se sintió mareado teniendo a la parlanchina de Candy, cualquier camino se le hacía corto y rápido, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario parecía que el viaje sería in-ter-mi-na-ble.

Los padres de Di también salieron al mismo tiempo que los rubios, pero su destino era diferente. La tía abuela se retiró muy indignada. No sabia si había hecho lo mejor aceptando a Candy ahora como su nueva sobrina política.

Si fueran otros tiempos hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, habría hecho lo imposible para separarlos. Pero a como se dieron las situaciones no podía decir ni hacer nada. Se había comprometido y dado su palabra a una moribunda, ya no había marcha atrás.

La anciana mujer pensaba que la pobre de Candy ni siquiera estaba preparada para ocupar y asumir todas las responsabilidades que su posición como la actual esposa del patriarca conlleva. Tendría que enseñarles muchas cosas y con lo testaruda que era ella, no sabía si las cosas iban a ser fáciles para ambas.

Como tampoco sabía cómo es que se le ocurrió a su sobrino presentar a Di, como su esposa si ni siquiera tenían sus papeles en orden. Por lo menos había presionado al pobre de George en que esta vez hiciera todo como dicta la ley y la sociedad.

-Esta vez me vas a escuchar William, sabrás quien es Elroy Ardley. -llevándose una mano a su sien dijo junto con un respiro- William, tu y tus caprichos me van a matar uno de estos dias. - abrumada por la situación, tomó la decisión de salir de viaje en unos días hacia la gran ciudad de Chicago.

Albert se quedaría a vivir permanentemente en Chicago, desde donde trabajaría, convirtiéndose esa ciudad como la sede de todas sus oficinas principales. Enfrascándose de lleno en su trabajo y viendo salir a flote todos sus negocios familiares, junto con su mano derecha, George.

El trabajo era arduo y muchas veces se quedaba a altas horas de la noche y se levantaba muy temprano para salir hacia las empresas nuevamente. Albert había invertido en otras inversiones y creado algunas sociedades más. Donde los números dentro de la cuenta bancaria subía cada vez más hacia arriba.

Candy tenía una habitación al lado del rubio la cual estaba conectada por una puerta dentro de la habitación y había otra puerta que conectaba otra habitación más que era la de los bebés. La puerta que conectaba la habitación de Candy y los bebés quedaba abierta siempre. y la que conectaba a la del rubio esta cerrada permanentemente.

Así pasaron tres años... Candy había dejado su profesión de enfermera, aunque de vez en cuando asistía de voluntaria, solo se dedica plenamente al cuidado de los dos niños. En todo ese tiempo el rubio jamás le pidió a Candy que cumpliera como esposa, la había respetado siempre...

La tía Elroy se había quedado un tiempo con los rubios hasta que Candy quedó totalmente preparada para poder cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. La tía abuela se sentía orgullosa por los resultados obtenidos al refinar a la rubia. Ahora tenemos a una Candy toda sofisticada y más hermosa que nunca. En resumidas cuentas toda una fina dama de sociedad. Con elegancia y clase.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Con los trabalenguas de la tía Elroy, la voz de la rubia se moduló tanto que hasta su habilidad de pronunciación y dicción cambio para bien. Su vocabulario de nutrió ricamente con las palabras más bellas y dulces del idioma. Todo lo que una dama fina debe de saber, con un lenguaje limpio e impecable.

Sus coletas habían desaparecido. La tía abuela no aprobaba que utilizase su cabello de esa manera. Candy con mucho pesar tuvo que abandonarlas. Ahora usaba peinetas, diademas, y sombreros que hacían juegos con sus nuevos vestidos. Sus cabellos unos rizos dorados la hacían ver sumamente bella de la forma en que se los peinaran. Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones los llevaba todo recogido en un moño.

Un novedoso aparato había mandado a poner el rubio dentro del despacho. Le había enseñado a Candy como usarlo y le había escrito el número que debía de marcar a la oficina si quería hablar con él.

Aquella ocasión Candy muy nerviosamente tomó el auricular y descolgó el teléfono esperó el tono de la línea, marcó el número que iba a comunicarle a su ahora esposo, tal como le había enseñado. Escucho uno, dos y tres timbres luego la melodiosa voz del rubio se escuchó al otro lado del recibidor.

Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de la mente de la rubia al punto que se le había olvidado el porqué había llamado a Albert. Candy por la emoción del momento se le olvidó hasta de respirar.

Albert: diga...-habló de nuevo el rubio.

Candy: Albert -dijo la rubia lo más dulcemente que pudo y casi en un susurro.- siento mucho molestarte...

Albert: tu nunca molestarías Candy -hablo tan serenamente, característico de él, con su dulce voz.

A estas alturas a Candy se olvidó de su propio nombre. No sabía como abordar un tema con el. Tan nerviosa que estaba, que se produjo un silencio total.

Albert: sigues allí Candy...- habló nuevamente impaciente, sin cambiar de tono de su voz.

Candy: si, aquí sigo, es que no se como pedir...-no termino la frase pues había sido interrumpida por la otra voz detrás del auricular.

Albert: puedes pedir y ordenar lo que sea Candy, eres la Sra. de la casa, así que todos estamos a tus ordenes...

Candy: sí -dijo suavemente pero firme y luego otro silencio se produjo inevitablemente; "Como quisiera que viniera corriendo y me dieras uno de esos abrazos tuyos... como en antaño". pensaba la rubia.

Albert: pide lo que sea, sabes que todo lo que es mio te pertenece también a ti...

Candy: Es que no se si estaría bien en pedirte las joyas que eran de Di. La tía quiere que las use siempre que haya algún evento en la sociedad y que tenga que asistir...

Albert: Candy, esas joyas son de la familia y solo la Sra. Ardley las usa. Ahora tu ocupas ese lugar por eso la tía quiere que las uses...

A Candy no le interesaba en lo absoluto las joyas, la tía abuela hizo presión para que las usara. Quería creer que tal vez Albert la apoyaría pero no fue capaz de decir nada de todo el argumento que había preparado mentalmente antes de escuchar su seductora voz.

Candy: vendrás temprano? -dijo pausadamente

Albert: haré el intento tengo una reunión y un contrato nuevo que firmar esta noche...

Candy: te esperare...

Albert: seria mejor que no me esperes, mejor será que tu y los chicos se retiren a dormir.

Luego de despedirse del rubio dio un prolongado suspiro. Aunque Albert la tratara dulcemente, a Candy le parece distante y frío. Ya no era aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora todo era seriedad y mucha formalidad, cosa que no le gustaba nada porque se estaba convirtiéndose igual o peor que la tía abuela.

Al caer la noche los chicos no dejaron de preguntar por su padre querían hablar con el y mostrarle sus nuevos juguetes que el primo Archie le había traído de uno de sus tantos viajes.

Querían esperar a su padre después de que estuvieron listos para retirarse a dormir, con su pijamas puesto, pero el sueño los venció al final y se durmieron aunque un poco tarde a como costumbraban.

Al poco tiempo llegó Albert. La rubia había mandado a todos a dormir. Ella se quedaba como era ya usual esperando al rubio. Le servía la comida para que no se fuera con el estómago vacío a dormir y llenarse de gases al no comer.

Albert: como están los chicos, espero que no te den mucho trabajo. -mientras comía tranquilamente y mirándola de vez en cuando dulcemente.

Candy: los chicos están muy bien, - estaba pensando seriamente en reprenderlo pero no pudo cuando sus ojos se encontraron la dejó desarmada- te estuvieron esperando, ellos querían verte, últimamente están preguntando mucho por ti.

Albert: haré el intento de regresar a casa más temprano todos los días para pasar tiempo con los chicos. -siguió comiendo como si nada. Al final de su cena solo agrego. - Gracias Candy por todo lo que has hecho por los chicos.

Candy: no hay nada que agradecer Albert, a mi me gusta ocuparme de ellos, son unos angelitos. -mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. luego hablaron de cosas triviales referentes a los chicos y los demás familiares para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Durante todo este tiempo no había sabido nada de Terry. No había recibido ni una sola carta de el, desde la última vez que hablaron y habiéndolo dejado sin despedirse en aquel restaurante donde una vez se reunieron con Di. Un día escuchó a una de las sirvientas hablar del mejor actor del momento quien estaría en esa ciudad. El cual estaba de gira nuevamente representando una nueva obra de teatro junto a la compañía de teatro a la cual pertenecía y que era muy reconocida.

Annie vino a buscarla ese mismo día para que salieran juntas de compras mientras los angelitos tomaba su siesta vespertina. No sabia por que Annie le estaba insistiendo esta vez más que las anteriores veces que salieran de compras rápido.

Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad cayó en cuenta por la razón que Annie casi la trajo a rastras. Terry le había dicho a la morena que concreta una cita con la pecosa, Y como conociéndola lo terca que sería optó por recurrir a Annie, la cual la había traído jalándola.

Terry: hola Candy. -mientras Annie los dejaba solos para que hablaran.

Candy: hola -una seca palabra pudo pronunciar ya que no se esperaba encontrarlo allí, pero que debió de haberlo imaginado. Se dijo a sí misma "pero que tonta soy".

Terry: he venido a buscarte y llevarte conmigo...-tomando las manos de la pecosa.

Candy: soy una mujer casada ahora...-tratando se soltarse del contacto de el.

Terry: la cual no es feliz...-intentando no soltarse de las manos de ella.

Candy: y quien te dijo tal cosa...?-en tono sarcástico.

Terry: tu rostro refleja todo, eres tan transparente.

Candy: no lo creo, he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos así que si no tienes mas nada que decir mejor déjame ir...-se safo sus manos de las de el, apenas iba a darle la espalda cuando...

Terry: esta vez vine decidido a llevarte conmigo y hacerte feliz, yo "aun te sigo amando", dame una oportunidad para que seamos felices los dos. - decía al tiempo que tomaba ambas manos de la pecosa otra vez.

Candy: no puedes venir así a interrumpirme e inmiscuir en mi vida. Tengo dos hijos y un esposo a quien atender...

Terry: pero no lo amas y él tampoco te ama...

Candy: por qué asumes cosas que no son... -se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no quería que se diera cuenta.

Terry: entonces dime una razón por la que no te debería de buscarte más... -sin soltarla y acercándose cada vez más a la rubia. La pecosa bajo su mirada no teniendo ningún argumento...

Unos ojos azules zafiros los veían a distancia fríamente. Se había desocupado temprano para ir con los muchachos tal y como le había prometido a la rubia. Quería sorprenderlos y comprarle algo a los chicos para ir con ellos, por lo mismo llego al centro de la ciudad. Cual fue la sorpresa que se llevó. Pero la visión que vio lo dejó helado. Su esposa viendo a sus espaldas con otro y nada menos que con aquel que le había partido el corazón en su adolescencia. No pudo tolerar más y se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

Aquel fin de semana la rubia tuvo que asistir a uno de los tantos eventos sociales. En esta ocasión tuvo que asistir ella sola. La tía estaba indispuesta, no quería viajar desde Lakewood hasta Chicago. Con respecto al rubio tuvo que asistir a una reunión de negocios con algunos inversionistas extranjeros a última hora.

Se encontraba bastante incómoda en ese evento del cual prácticamente tuvo que salir huyendo de allí, luego que hubo hecha su presencia y saludado a sus anfitriones. El nuevo cotilleo en todo Chicago era que el famosísimo William A. Ardley, no era feliz con su actual esposa y que seguía amando a su primera mujer, que muy lamentablemente había muerto después del parto.

La rubia no se podía creer toda la sarta de mentiras que estaban haciendo. Aunque nadie se lo decía de frente, todos hablaban a sus espaldas.

Cuando Candy llego a la casa los niños ya estaban acostados. Se cambió de ropa por la de dormir y se sentó en un sillón con vista al jardín. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que escucho en esa fiesta. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus preciosos ojos.

No pudo contener lo que su corazón guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo, diciendo a la noche y teniéndola de testigo dijo en voz alta: "Aun te sigo Amando"... mientras que continuó sollozando...

Albert que había entrado en la habitación de los niños para verlos, alcanzo a oir a Candy. La vio sentada junto a un ventanal cuando se asomó a su cuarto. La escucho llorando pero no dijo nada, apretando sus puños salió sigilosamente de la habitación sin que la rubia notara de su presencia allí.

Los días pasaban Candy se veía con Terry a la misma hora todos los días cuando los niños tomaban su siestas. Candy aceptaba las invitaciones del actor para no despreciar, ya que tenían una amistad muy antigua, además que solo estaría por poco tiempo.

El actor la invitaba a comer y la llevaba a diferentes lugares e incluso a los ensayos. El actor sentía que Candy no se dejaría convencer, para que regresara con él como novios. La conocía bien y era de principios muy bien fundados. Pero al menos intentaría ganársela poco a poco la iría enamorando otra vez de el.

(Así si algún día si se preguntara: qué tal si hubiera intentado conquistarla hubiera sido diferente? ya que el hubiera no existe. Este era el mejor momento para saber y poner a prueba su amor...)

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Una mañana Dorothy peinaba tranquilamente el cabello de Candy, la cual estaba sentada en un banquillo frente a un espejo grande. La rubia sonrió viendo a su reflejo.

Dorothy: si sonríes te ves bonita...

Candy: tu crees - moviendo un poco su cabeza para verse de un lado.

Dorothy: mucho, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa...

Candy: mmm...

Dorothy: mira a tus hijos se parecen tanto a ti...

Candy: no lo creo Dorothy

Dorothy: si salieras fuera de la ciudad nadie se daría cuenta que no son sus hijos. Mira uno tiene el cabello amarillo ensortijado como tu y el otro lo tiene como el del Señor. Y los ojos es una combinación de ambos, no se sabe bien si son verdes o son azules.

Candy: se parecen a los padres de Di.

Dorothy: mas se parecen a ti de perfil...

Candy: mmm, deberías de callarte, quien te escuchara diría que te has vuelto loca. -riendo más bien por ella misma porque sabía que Dorothy tenía razón.

Dorothy: y el señor se ve que te adora -siguiendo con su trabajo de peinarla, que ya estaba más que brilloso de tanto peinarlo...

Candy: pero no me ama...

Dorothy: yo creo que si, solo es cuestión de que le des un empujoncito.

Candy: no lo se Dorothy...-volteándose a un lado, estaba tan confundida que no sabia que hacer. Lo que en realidad la aterraba era que Albert no la amara. Pero no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

Dorothy: dile lo que sientes, lo que tienes guardado en tu corazón, no temas ya es hora de que se lo digas...- dejándola pensativa salió de la habitación de la rubia.

Por la tarde tuvieron una visita inesperada. Los padres de Di llegaron a la ciudad después de recorrer casi todo el mundo. En cuanto llegaron se dieron de cuenta que las cosas no estaban nada en orden. Aunque aparentaba que era una familia común, la madre de Di pudo percibir que las cosas no eran a como se veía. Tenía que hacer algo y mientras más rápido mejor, se dijo... Ellos solo vinieron a ver que todo estuviera en orden, se lo había prometido a su difunta hija.

Como toda una madre aconseja a una hija, tomando el té de las 5 de la tarde, abordó el tema con Candy.

Ethel: Candy los niños están más que felices. Debo reconocer y agradecer que has hecho y cuidado de estos pequeñitos tan esmeradamente.

Candy: no hay nada que agradecer...

Ethel: los chicos están bien ahora gracias a ti. Por el mayor no nos preocupábamos era por el menor que siempre estábamos angustiados. Tan indefenso y pequeño, que no podía mantener la leche en su estómago. Recuerdas que todo lo vomitaba y tanto que lloraba por los cólicos que le daban.

Candy: si, pero ya superó esa etapa, aunque aún sigue intolerable a la leche...

Ethel: mi esposo y yo pensábamos en aquel entonces que no resistirá por mucho tiempo y se podría morir antes de cumplir el año...

Candy: pero es un chico muy valiente que luchó por sobrevivir.

Ethel: hija lo que quiero decirte es que... mejor iré al grano, y es que te des una oportunidad con William.

Candy: eh? ...-había escuchado bien, era la segunda vez en el día que le decían lo mismo.

Ethel: sí hija, como lo oyes. Se que las cosas no fueron como lo que ustedes querían. Por lo menos te aseguro que tu tendrías otros planes, para ese entonces. También se que los hombres pueden ser muy tozudos. Pero tu puedes dar el primer paso...

Candy solo miraba el suelo, no podía ver a los ojos de su interlocutora, se siente tan bochornosa. Y sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojo carmín.

Ethel: piénsalo hija, se porque lo digo, yo estoy segura que te ama profundamente -dándole una palmadita en la mano de la rubia- Charles y yo queremos que sean felices...-dejándola se fue caminando tranquilamente fuera del salón de te.

Candy luego que vio que Lady Ethel había salido de la estancia, dejó salir un largo suspiro. Seguía en el mismo lugar y mirando hacia el piso. No tenía ni idea de como dar el primer paso. Luego de pasar algún tiempo en el salón del té, camino paciente hacia el despacho de Albert, vio la puerta abierta y decidió ingresar a la misma, aun no sabia porqué se había dirigido allí?.

Al acercarse a la puerta pudo escuchar las risas de los ocupantes del recinto. Lo que indicaba claramente que estaban pasando un agradable momento. No quería interrumpirlos, se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Se iba a dar media vuelta pero la voz del rubio no la dejó irse.

Albert: Candy, por favor entra, no te vayas.

Candy: no los quería interrumpir, lo siento. -ingresando al despacho completamente

Charles: pasa hija, no te disculpes, has venido en el preciso momento. Haber si tu me ayudas a convencer a tu esposo, ya que George no quiere ayudarme.

Candy: yo? -sentándose al lado del rubio, quien estaba sentado en un amplio sillón.

Charles: si, haber si a ti si te hace caso...-quien estaba sentado justo al frente de los rubios.

Candy: pero...

Albert: Sir Charles quieres que acepte una propuesta, pero yo tenía programado otros planes...

Charles: le digo que si escuchara mi propuesta dejaría a un lado sus planes o lo que tengas en las manos.

Candy: Albert, creo que si Sir Charles insiste tanto por lo menos deberías de escuchar su propuesta...-mirándolo a los ojos del rubio y hablando sinceramente.

Albert: creo que tienes toda la razón Candy, esta bien Sir Charles escuchare su propuesta, pero nada hará cambiar mis planes..

Charles: lo sabía, -al tiempo que daba un brinquito en su asiento- sabía que si Candy te dice, no le niegas nada. -con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que los dos rubios dieron una sonrisa dulce. George quien estaba parado detrás del rubio sonrió muy disimuladamente.- la propuesta te la diré después, pero hay algo más que quiero que le pongas fin. Nosotros estamos ya resignados, ya a pasado mas de 21 anos de desaparecida así que quiero que le des fin a esa tonta investigación.

Albert: estas seguro Sir Charles?

Charles: completamente William, ya han pasado tres años que esos detectives no nos han dado ni una sola pista de mi hija desaparecida, no quiero darles mas falsas expectativas a Lady Ethel.

Albert: sera como quieras. George hazte cargo de eso a primera hora de mañana.

George: Así lo haré Sr. William, mañana mismo me pongo en comunicación con ellos y les daré la liquidación... -En eso llego Lady Ethel

Ethel: ah, aquí están todos reunidos y yo buscándolos por toda la mansión, jajaja-todos rieron con ella.

Albert había invitado esa noche a Candy junto a la tía, los padres de Di, Archie y a Annie para que fueran al teatro a ver la obra de Shakespeare interpretada por el mejor actor de Broadway. Tenían el mejor palco para ellos y una fabulosa vista.

Al estar todos acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, Albert se había dirigido al camerino de Terry, con su característico porte y seguro de sí mismo. El rubio sabia que esa noche seria la ultima para los actores en esa ciudad, por lo cual fue a invitarlo.

Terry: Albert! -exclamo sorprendido al verlo.

Albert: Hola Terry.

Terry: Hola. -no sabia que mas decirle, ni siquiera se atrevía a sostener su mirada con la del rubio-Adelante toma asiento...

Albert: Gracias! así estoy bien-mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, anunciaban la primera llamada para que todos los actores estuvieran preparados para salir al escenario.

Terry: en que te puedo ayudar Albert, como veras tengo que salir a escena.

Albert: no te quito mucho tiempo entonces, además como no vienes a visitar a tu amigo cada vez que vienes a la ciudad, he tenido que venir yo a visitarte. Te invito a la mansión luego de tu presentación.

Terry: Eh... -no se esperaba una invitación de parte del rubio.

Albert: tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable, mientras extendía la mano a forma de despedida, Terry le tendió la mano junto con la del rubio-no faltes por favor... -sin esperar respuesta salió, dejando al actor muy pensativo. Se escucho la segunda llamada para los actores.

El rubio regresó a su palco junto a su familia y se sentó al lado de Candy, dedicándole una sonrisa que la rubia no supo exactamente qué significaba. La interpretación del elenco fue fenomenal. La estrella del momento hizo una interpretación magistral. Todos disfrutaron de la obra. Tras terminar la función todos regresaron a la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Sir Charles y Lady Ethel se retiraron argumentando mucho cansancio. Albert los había puesto al tanto de lo que se iba a hablar y estaban de acuerdo con el rubio.

Annie se sentía muy mal del estómago, por lo que se retiro a descansar junto con Archie. La tía Elroy sentándose en un sillón y extrañada preguntó a su sobrino que si esperaba visitas a estas horas de la noche. El rubio solo asintió. No dijo más solo decidió esperar a la visita junto a Candy que se quedó sentada a su lado.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, el mayordomo entró a la estancia anunciando la llegada de Terry y ofreciendo café a los que allí estaban reunidos. Solo la tía abuela tomó un café simple, los demás no tomaron nada. La rubia al verlo pensó que le iba a darle una jaqueca. Por alguna causa o razón el ambiente estaba tenso y todos estaban serios.

Por lo que el actor se quedó parado a una distancia prudente de los presentes. Albert con semblante relajado tomo la palabra, mientras caminaba por toda la sala, quien no sabía cómo empezar...

Albert: Me alegra que nos hayas dedicado un tiempo valioso para venir hasta acá Todos aquí sabemos en qué circunstancias fue mi matrimonio con Candy. -esta se giro sorpresivamente hacia el rubio. A que se debía todo esto?- Quizá yo tuve la culpa de que se efectuará la boda sin haberte preguntado antes Candy. Aceptastes calladamente, sacrificando te hicistes cargo de los recién nacidos, te encargastes de llevar esta casa, sin siquiera decir nada. Y yo inmiscuido en mis asuntos de trabajo, no me puse a pensar en nada mas. Cuando me di cuentas las cosas no eran como tenían que ser. Pero hoy te dejo libre de cualquier palabra o promesa que hayas hecho, quiero que pienses en ti misma primero. No en los demás. Piensa y toma una decisión, yo aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Tu no te tienes que preocuparte de mi y con respecto a los niños, ellos poco a poco irán comprendiendo. Candy cualquier decisión que tomes yo te apoyare. - Candy veía a Albert, sin decir nada.

Terry: que tienes que pensar Candy- acercándose a su pecosa- que más hay que pensar. No hicimos nada malo solo que nos vimos a escondidas de todos. O tu estas en lo cierto que nosotros pensamos primero en los demás. Si hoy todos se han enterado que nosotros nos veíamos yo no tengo porque ocultar que aun te amo mucho y te sigo amando. -(Auch, eso le dolió mucho a alguien ) - el destino una vez mas nos jugó una mala jugarreta, ahora que tenemos una oportunidad aun estas pensando... -mientras miraba a la pecosa la cual solo miraba el piso, de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas.

La tía abuela no había podido tomarse el café que había pedido cuando recién entro a la mansión. Todos estaban expectantes a que Candy dijera algo. Pasaron unos segundos pero en realidad todos en la estancia pensaron como si hubiese pasado una eternidad.

Candy: de verdad quieren saber lo que estoy pensando - la rubia no había movido la vista seguía viendo un punto imaginario en el suelo.- Yo estoy pensando en que una muchacha puede ser desleal, una esposa puede ser infiel o una amante puede ser una ingrata. Pero una madre jamas seria una traidora. Una madre jamas traicionaría a sus hijos. Esos niños que anteriormente su madre los ha abandonó. Yo no puedo dejarlos otra vez sin una madre. La verdad es que no son hijos de Di. Siempre fueron hijos de Candice White Ardley, y seguirán siendo...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas lectoras, ya no las dejo con mucha intriga, vamos tomando ahora la recta final...

Hasta ahora vinos a un William, un magnate exitoso (todo un Business Tycoon), un hombre dedicado completamente a los negocios, pero creo que prefieren mejor a Albert, el vagabundo, así como ustedes lo pidieron chicas vamos a ver si lo cambiamos un poco...

* * *

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

PLAFF!

Se escuchó tan fuerte la cachetada que recibió una mejilla en la cual quedó estampada los cinco dedos.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto.-comentó frustrado de saber la noticia que recién le había dado

-lo siento mucho...-dijo llorando, por que nunca espero que su esposo le levantara la mano para golpearla.

-por lo menos tenía derecho de saberlo

-si te enterabas nunca lo consentirías...

-no entiendo como pudiste

-pues no estamos preparados. Somos jóvenes y apenas estamos empezando a vivir nuestra vida...

-era mi hijo también, Annie.-Archie no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas

-Si, era nuestro hijo, pero aun no quiero llegar a perder mi figura, quiero disfrutar algunos años más antes de dedicarme a los niños. Todavía no estoy preparada a desvelarme en las noches por los llantos de los niños, no los soportaría. Yo no soy Candy para sacrificarme.

Archie: desearía que no te compararas con Candy, por lo menos una vez en tu vida, no fueras tan egoísta...-saliendo de la habitación porque si se quedaba allí no sabía de lo que era capaz de llegar a hacer.

Mientras en una habitación quedaba una Annie llorando por haber abortado a su primer hijo y Archie saliera disparado de allí dejando la sola. En la sala todos querían saber qué decisión tomaba Candy. Lady Ethel que estaba viendo todo desde arriba cerca de las escaleras. Sintió como si estuvieran presionando a la pobre rubia. Supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en un dilema.

Fue rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos y los despertó diciendo que su madre los iba a dejar. Los dos niños querían mucho a Candy y aunque ellos no sabían su relación siempre la vieron como una madre y la amaban como tal.

Los dos chicos se despertaron y corrieron escaleras abajo, gritando a todo pulmón mamá, mamá!, hasta llegar donde ella estaba para abrazarla. La rubia al verlos se levantó para abrazarlos también.

Candy no había podido dejar de llorar en todo ese tiempo, los chicos estaban tristes porque presienten que algo esta mal a su alrededor. También estaban llorando al igual que la rubia ya que piensa que los van a dejarlos solos...

Candy: ...Siempre fueron hijos de Candice White Ardley, y lo seguirán siendo por siempre. -cerró sus ojos y seguía llorando abrazada de sus hijos. Levantándose cargando a los dos niños, se volteó para dirigirse a las escaleras que la llevarían arriba, pero antes de dar el primer paso- Ahh, solo les puedo decirles que yo aun sigo amando a mi príncipe, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y si aun estoy aqui es porque lo admiro y siempre ha estado presente en todos los momentos de mi vida, muchas veces me ha salvado, aunque ahora ha callado... -seguido subió las escaleras junto con los chicos aun abrazada a ellos dejando a todos atrás.

Albert por poco y no se cayó de la impresión porque pensó que se le heló la sangre y se convirtió de piedra. Hasta ahora había sido un egoísta sin tomar en cuenta a Candy. La confesión de su pequeña cambiaba todo. Jamas se imagino tal declaración. Pero si quería que su matrimonio funcionara tenía que cambiar muchas cosas. Empezando a dejar a un lado su trabajo. Ya había sido suficiente. Era hora de dejar de imprimir los millones que estaba generando. Era tiempo de que se dedicara a su familia. Ahora sabia que Candy lo amaba y debía corregir su actitud. Dejar de ser William y ser de nuevo su Albert, el Albert que ella quería no el magnate multimillonario quien es un empresario tan exitoso. Sino un hombre simple que le gusta vivir rodeados de animales y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Por ella volvería a ser el Albert de siempre, y también le debería de confesarle su amor hacia ella, ella era correspondida de la misma manera que el.

Hubieron varias personas en la sala que no tenían ni idea de lo que Candy acaba de decirles. Muchos se preguntaban de donde salio ese tal príncipe ahora. Que dilema. Albert es la única persona que más conocía a Candy. Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, el cual no se había movido un milímetro desde que dejó de hablar. Tenía la vista al frente y vio subir a la rubia. Pudieron ver su rostro de sorpresa y luego la satisfacción de reconocer a la persona que la rubia había mencionado, cuando vieron una sonrisa auténtica formándose poco a poco en su cara.

Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que era mas que seguro que Candice se quedaría con William Albert porque lo amaba. Ella había sido clara, pero no había podido decir el nombre, pero era lo más seguro que así eran las cosas. Desde que la rubia había subido con los gemelos, la sala había quedado en un silencio mortal.

La tía abuela pudo por fin terminar de tomar su tasa de café. Dejando la misma en una mesita, salió con la cabeza en alto característica de ella. Terry no estaba, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Candy había tomado una decisión y en sus planes él no estaba incluido. Nadie supo exactamente cuando este se fue, lo más seguro que jamas regresaría a sus vidas por lo que restaba de sus días.

George había entrado una vez que el actor salió de la mansión. Puso una mano en el hombro del rubio como trayéndole de regreso a la tierra, quien estaba en estado catatónico.

George: estás bien William -este parpadeo un par de veces. Albert no dijo nada, marchándose a su despacho, seguido de su mano derecha.

Archie quien estaba viendo todo a distancia después de haber salido de su habitación se había quedado parado sin interrumpir a nadie. Hasta había llegado a pensar por un momento que seguro que se iría con ese aristócrata. Pero la verdad Candy lo había sorprendido. Lady Ethel había estado espiando desde arriba también se retiró con una sonrisa. Ahora solo quedaba que los rubios aclarasen todo el lío que se había formado.

El rubio se sirvió una copa de whisky escocés y se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Viendo hacia afuera de la ventana con vista hacia el jardín. El cielo despejado dejaba ver una estrellas titilantes. La luna ilumina el techo cósmico como un faro esta noche. Casi no se puede apreciar bien el Cinturón de Orion. El cual parpadea en blanco, rojo y naranja.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar a sí mismo, a que se debe el singular fenómeno que observan sus ojos.

George: todo bien Sr. -dijo el inglés luego de que su jefe se encontrara dentro de un prolongado silencio.

Albert: así es todo estará bien... puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana.

George: Hasta mañana Sr. -antes de salir añadió- usted también debería irse a descansar...

Albert: en un rato mas me retiro también-interrumpió a su mano derecha- solo termino este vaso y me iré a dormir. Estoy sumamente cansado.

En cuanto su mano derecha salió, nuevamente se volvió a ver fuera de la ventana como si en ella encontrará las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Cuánto tiempo pasó sentado viendo afuera ni él mismo lo supo. Ya era demasiada entrada la madrugada. Esa noche era igual a aquella noche en que se decidió al fin que era hora de confesar su amor a la mujer que amaba. Se acercó al ventanal y abrió la ventana. Una suave caricia del viento recorre su adorado rostro. Cerró los ojos y fue relajándose poco a poco. Un sentimiento que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser salió a flote y le dicho a la noche:"Aun te sigo amando"...

Candy quien había bajado por un poco de agua para la habitación de los chicos. Se había acercado al despacho porque vio la luz encendida dentro. La rubia extrañada pensó que ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Había sido un error muy grande de ella. Alcanzó a oír lo que dijo el rubio y la dejó totalmente frita como una tortilla. Se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos dejo el agua sobre una mesita. y se acostó en la cama junto a uno de los chicos.

Quizá había sido un error haber confesado su amor a su príncipe. Quizá el no la amaba y seguía amando a Di. Pero por no saber lo equivocada que estaba. Lloro y lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció. De por si estaba cansada y no fue muy difícil que morfeo se la llevara.

Albert subió pesadamente las escaleras. Entró a la habitación de los gemelos. Siempre entraba a verlos antes de retirarse a su habitación y esta vez no fue la excepción. Los chicos parecían unos bellos angelitos durmiendo. Sonrientes y alejados de todos los problemas de la vida de un adulto.

Vio a su pequeña acurrucada a un lado y en su rostro las lágrimas secas de que había llorado mucho. Cuanto daría por quitarle su dolor. Ya que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el. Por haberla atado junto a él, en matrimonio sin que ella supiera cuánto la amaba.

Albert quería que Candy fuera feliz, por eso había hecho el intento de dejarla libre. Para que se fuera con su mejor amigo. Sabía que Terry haría todo lo posible para conquistarla nuevamente. Jamas pensó en la posibilidad de que Candy olvidara su amor de adolescente y lo amara. Presencio su sufrimiento cuando se separaron pero no fue capaz de pensar que esa etapa la había superado y que aquel amor fuera reemplazado por uno nuevo, por el de el, que en silencio la amaba y era correspondido...

La decisión de Candy había dejado en desventaja a su amigo. Nadie podría luchar en contra del verdadero amor. Terry entonces lo supo que esa batalla la tenía perdida. Por eso se alejo sin decir nada a nadie. Y las salidas de Candy y Terry eran de pura amistad y no había nada mas entre ellos.

Tomo a Candy entre sus brazos entrando a la alcoba de ella para depositarla suavemente en la cama. Desplomándose irremediablemente a un lado de la rubia. Boca abajo, con una de sus manos descansando sobre el vientre plano de la rubia, se quedó dormido al instante, con misma ropa que había usado durante el día.

Un nuevo día estaba a punto de empezar y con ello muchas sorpresas trae consigo. Los gemelos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. Candy se movió un poco, sintiendo un peso sobre su estómago. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y continuó durmiendo tranquilamente. Pensó que nuevamente era uno de los gemelos quien se vino en la noche junto a ella como otras tantas anteriormente cada vez que tenía miedo. Albert seguía en la misma posición sin haberse movido.

Continuara...

* * *

Un poquitin de paciencia chicas, todo se ira aclarando a medida que avancen...

Gracias a tod s

Saludos a todas...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridas lectoras

* * *

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Ya eran pasada las siete de la mañana y aun nadie se había despertado. Cosa rara en la mansión Ardley. La mucama de Candy entro a la habitación, por orden de esta de que si no estaba lista para las 6 am, solo entrara y dejara las cortinas abiertas.

Esto pasaba muy a menudo y más cuando se desvelaba atendiendo a los gemelos en la noche. Y siguiendo las órdenes de su Sra había entrado sin ver en la dirección de la cama. Era una inmensa habitación.

Candy: Ann dejanos dormir, hoy estoy muy cansada para levantarme. -dijo una adormilada rubia cuando sintió que la luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos- por favor vuelve a cerrar la cortina...

La mucama giro su rostro en dirección a la adormecida voz por instinto y vio una de las piernas desnudas de la Sra. hasta la altura del muslo, el pijama de satin se había subido de mas. Luego solo vio el cabello dorado de un hombre a su costado.

Casi le da un infarto al ver a los Señores de la casa en una posición bastante comprometedora y salió quien lleva al diablo por detrás. Luego de disculparse por su atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación. La rubia no supo por qué se disculpó y siguió durmiendo.

Al poco rato el rubio abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos sonriendo. Candy quiso levantarse y se llevó sus manos para quitar el peso de su estómago. Pero no sintió el cuerpo del pequeño. En su lugar se encuentra con una enorme mano. Candy no entendió qué pasaba. Quiso abrir sus ojos pero estos le pesaban mucho. Inquieta quiso moverse...

Albert: Candy sigue durmiendo aun estoy muy cansado para levantarme-hablo apenas el rubio un poco ronco. Para ese entonces la mano de Albert se había movido por el pecho de la rubia y sus dedos descansaban en uno de los hombros desnudo de ella.

Candy abrió sus ojos grandemente y la pesadez de sus párpados había desaparecido instantáneamente en el momento que escucho la voz de Albert, tan cerca como un susurro en su oído.

Candy quedó tensa inmediatamente, no se movió y ni hizo ningún comentario. Solo se quedo alli como una estatua. Para Albert no pasó desapercibido la tensión de la rubia. Se acercó más a ella y aspiro el dulce aroma de las flores que desprendían los rizos dorados de su esposa. Delicadamente rozó su nariz en el cuello de ella y allí le dio un beso lo mas tiernamente posible.

Sonrió lleno de satisfacción al sentir a Candy temblar cual fuese una gelatina. Bajo su mano hasta su cintura y la atrajo más hacia el. Candy se sentó en la cama como si tuviera un resorte dentro de su cuerpo. Al tiempo que quitaba la mano del rubio de su cuerpo. No podía ordenar sus pensamientos bien y dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente...

Candy: los chicos ya estaran despiertos, pueden entrar en cualquier momento. -hablo nerviosamente.

Albert supo que la había asustado, debió ir despacio con ella. Ahora tenía que pensar rápido y salir del embrollo en que se habían metido. Pero no sabía cómo ni por donde comenzar. Ah si, bueno desde el principio se dijoasíi mismo.

Albert: no entraran...

Candy: si lo harán, si no me ven en su cuatro. -bajandose de la cama. No llegó muy lejos el rubio la tomó del brazo suavemente.

Albert: tenemos que hablar...- sentándola nuevamente en la cama muy cerca de él.

Candy: no hay nada de que hablar...-contestó sin mirar a los ojos- solo dame un poco de tiempo para poder asimilar ...

Albert: Candy de que hablas? -totalmente desconcertado porque no sabia de que hablaba

Candy: te... te... te escuche anoche -dijo llorando y con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Albert: ehh?

Mientras Candy seguía llorando. Albert no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando su Candy. Lentamente quitó las manos de su rostro y le levantó el mentón.

Albert: Candy no llores por favor, que me partes el corazón. No soporto verte llorar. Recuerda que 'eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras...'-le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

La rubia le miro a los ojos de Albert y se perdió en ellos. El rubio la abrazo, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y se relajara para así poder decirle lo que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Albert: Necesito que me escuches con atención y sin interrumpirme. Es muy importante que me escuches, porque ya estoy cansado de ocultar toda esta farsa. -La rubia solo asintió mientras continuaba abrazada de Albert.

Albert: Recuerdas la última carta que recibistes cuando me fui de viaje de negocios, en el cual te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte...

Candy: me querias decirte que te habías casado?-dijo inocentemente...

Albert: shhh... -le susurro en el oído y Candy se estremeció, continuó hablando antes de que se perdiera otra vez en el embrujo de candy- solo escucha... -respiro profundo antes de seguir- Casi al terminar mi viaje y regresar a Chicago me encontré con un amigo del colegio...

FLASHBACK

-el grandísimo William albert Ardley en persona y no lo puedo creer...-Albert volteo a verlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Albert: Bryan?... estrechando la mano- que gusto encontrarte aqui...

Bryan: tanto tiempo William, como has estado?

Albert: si bryan, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, yo he tomado al fin las riendas de la familia haciéndome cargo de los negocios y bienestar de los Ardleys.

Bryan: asi que por fin pudieron obligar a hacerlo - sonriendo y bromeando continuo- dime dónde dejaste a mi amigo que solo se interesaba en cuidar de los animales y vivir solitario por los bosques?

Albert; jajaja, si creo que al fin me pusieron a ser mas responsable pero dime tu que a pasado contigo. También has cambiado mucho.

Bryan: pues como siempre mi conducta no era del agrado de la familia y termine por salirme de sus ataduras. En ese trayecto conocí a una maravillosa mujer. Nuestras familias no se llevan bien desde mucho antes y luego que supieron que me desheredaron, menos querían saber de mi. -Con una sonrisa de medio lado continuó- Nos veiamos a escondidas, le propuse matrimonio, me acepto. Nos fugamos, nos casamos y somos felices.

Albert: te felicito por tu boda!

Bryan: gracias amigo.

Albert: que es lo que haces ahora bryan?

Bryan: soy abogado, hasta ahora me ha ido bien por lo menos estoy empezando a ahorrar. Para darle una vida digna, como lo que está acostumbrada. A sido una excelente esposa. Aunque no lo diga, ni siquiera una queja he escuchado de sus labios. Sus ojos no pueden esconder la tristeza que aqueja a su alma. No esta acostumbrada a como vivimos ahora.

En el camino a la estación Bryan le contaba cómo fueron los primeros dias, recien casados, solos y sin el apoyo de ambas familia. Todo lo que tuvieron que batallar para poder estar juntos ya que ambos después de ser ricos y estar acostumbrados a hacer lo que querían pasaron a ser pobres y vivir de un sueldo y de hacer las cosas por ellos mismos, sin nadie que los ayudara.

Albert miraba atento a su amigo y veía un brillo increíble en sus ojos llenos de felicidad cuando hablaba de su esposa y cuan enamorado estaba. La esposa de su amigo debe de amarlo tanto para sacrificarse a vivir sin lujos ni su amigo hacia lo imposible para salir de aquella situación le tomaría años a llegar el estatus del que gozaban antes. Así que le ofreció que se juntara como socio minoritario por ahora con su bufete de abogados.

Por ahora le prestaría el capital que necesitase, más adelante y a medida podría comprar las acciones a su nombre. De lo contrario se quedarían como socios. Antes de subirse al tren que lo llevara con su esposa, Bryan le había dado su dirección. Pues había invitado a Albert, ya que este pasara por la ciudad donde vivía su amigo. Al parecer el tren en el que viajaba su amigo Bryan tuvo un accidente espantoso. Y por alguna extraña razón me contactaron a mi.

Tuve que ir al lugar de los hecho inmediatamente, hacer el reconocido del cuerpo. No aguanto hasta que yo llegase. Apenas había llegado a mi última ciudad que iba tener una de las últimas reuniones.

La tuve que postergar, los socios no muy satisfechos no me la hicieron fácil. Cuando llegue a ver a Bryan, solo me entregaron una carta en que me decía que cuidara de su esposa. Pues sospechaba que su esposa estaba esperando y que no la dejase desamparada. Que hiciera cualquier cosa para protegerla de los lobos al acecho. Que confiaba en mi.

Fue difícil decirle a Di lo de la muerte de su esposo, pues ella estaba feliz por su embarazo y confirmando las sospechas de Bryan. Le dije que podría rehacer su vida otra vez y lo que me dijo me dejo frio, me pregunto si yo era capaz de casarme con ella sabiendo que esperaba un hijo de otro.

No me imaginaba con ella casada. Sabía que hablaba sin pensar por las tantas emociones del momento. También sabía que era difícil para una mujer afrontar a la sociedad en la que vivimos. Y más si ella ya estaba tachada de haberse fugado con alguien sin la aprobación de sus padres.

Yo tuve que ir a avisarles a los padres de Bryan de cómo había pasado todo. Al final lo perdonaron. De que valio si ya se había ido lejos. Las cosas se me salieron de las manos cuando George en mi representación fue a hablarles a los padres de Di. Estos pensaron que era mi esposa la cual estaba esperando un hijo mio.

No sabes las ganas que tenía de ahorcar a George del primer árbol que encontrara. Pense que me las estaba cobrando de una vez por todas las que le hice de cuando yo era adolescente. Luego continuamos con dicha la farsa cuando llegamos a Lakewood.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Candy lloraba en el pecho de Albert. Pensó que tonta había sido todo este tiempo.

Candy: Por eso te fuistes a Chicago, porque no era tu esposa.

Albert: Así es pequeña, por una parte, pero por otra parte también tenía mucho que pensar y hacer.

Cuando llegue a Chicago estaba triste había visto en tus ojos una brillantez y cálida sonrisa, de bienvenida. Pero cuando me baje del carro, luego pasó todo muy rápido y vi también la desilusión pintada en tu preciosa cara. No pude evitar sentir una daga enterarse en mi pecho. Por hacerte sufrir tanto. No tenia perdon. Lo que pudo ser un cuento de hadas con mi princesa, se había convertido en una historia de horror.

Jamas me perdonaria a mi mismo. Además tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Los padres de Bryan decidieron pasarme la mayoría de su fortuna ya que no había más herederos en la familia. Brian era hijo unico. En ningún momento les dije que se había casado y mucho menos tenían un hijo. Y la otra parte una minoría a causas de beneficencias. Y retirarse y vivir una vejez tranquila.

Luego también estaba manejando la fortuna de di. Los padres decidieron poner a nombre de sus nietos cuando estos nacieran y hasta que no tuvieran la mayoría de edad, a mi de responsabilizarme de todo y tomar todas las decisiones. Ellos querían viajar por el mundo y conocer otras culturas y creencias.

Así que estaba con las manos más que llenas, quería crear una sociedad donde se juntarían las dos fortunas, claro que no eran tan grandes como las del imperio Ardley.  
Así que había que buscar una solución para eso. Por el momento George se encargaría de conseguir las mejores ideas.

Di pensaba en regresar con sus padres una vez que hubiese dado a luz. Y separarnos en acuerdo mutuo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, no la quería dejar desamparada y desprotegida y más con unos gemelos. Cuando murio despues del parto, me sentí culpable, por no cumplir la promesa de mi amigo. Me puse muy triste cuando recibí otra carta y otra promesa tenía que cumplir.

No sabía hasta qué punto podría hacerte feliz. Pensaba que te estaba quitandote tus oportunidades de conocer a otros jóvenes de tu edad y querer a la persona que tu corazón elijiera.

Candy: Mi corazon te eligio a ti, pero tu estabas muy distante y eso me ponía más triste de lo que estaba. No me preguntes porque, pero no se como, cuando, donde me enamore de ti...

Albert: ni yo podría decirte con certeza que cuando fue que te adueñastes de todo mi ser. Me hechizaste..."Eres una hechicera", me has embrujado con tu infinito amor... -dijo mientras la atraía más a su rostro...

Continuara...

* * *

Saludos a todas...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis queridas lectoras

Que curiositas me salieron... jajaja

Aqui les dejo uno muy cortito...

* * *

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

La atrajo más cerca de su rostro, mirando sus ojos verdes intensos y expectantes, acaricio su mejilla, ya no aguantando más su incertidumbre la beso, apoderándose de la boca de ella. Era la primera vez que Albert la besaba. Ella una inexperta en el arte de la seducción, no sabia como responderle al demandante beso que su esposo le estaba dando. No pensó en nada se relajó y se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco le fue tomando el ritmo a su esposo. Albert le fue enseñando con suma delicadeza. Las caricias iban y venían en todos los tonos, tanto altos como bajos. Candy no se quedó atrás también empezó a acariciar la espalda del rubio tímidamente. Ya empezaron las caricias prohibidas pero tuvieron que parar porque el toque de la puerta los sacó de su mundo de burbujas de un solo jalón.

Candy se rió por primera vez y abiertamente por la cara que puso el rubio al detenerse. Eran los chicos que como no vieron a su madre al levantarse pensaron que se había marchado y para asegurarse que estuviera por lo menos en su habitación. Por eso empezaron a tocar la puerta hasta el punto que la iban a tirarla. Gritando a todo pulmón Mamá, mamá.

Candy: te lo dije que vendrían, jajaja, me haces cosquillas. - el rubio había enterrado su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica resignado de pura frustración.

Albert: esta bien, ire a abrir... -se levantó sin ganas apenas había girado la perilla de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

Los niños entraron corriendo, se encaramaron en la cama, la abrazaron fuertemente gritando una y otra vez; Mamá, Mamá. Ni siquiera vieron quien le había abierto la puerta. El rubio se quedó cerca de la puerta aun con la perrilla en la mano y viendo una imagen digna de grabarla en oleo. Una escena muy tierna penso el rubio, mientras sonreía disimuladamente.

Albert: buenos dias!... -dijo en tono firme y audible para que supieran de su presencia...  
Los dos niños se asombraron de ver a su padre alli. Era la primera vez que lo veían a estas horas en la mansión. Tan grande fue la sorpresa de los chicos que se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y sus bocas formaron una O.

Albert: no molesten a su madre, vayan a alistarse.- abría la puerta del pasillo, para que la nana entrara y se llevaran a los niños a arreglarse. - bajaremos todos juntos a desayunar en cuanto estén listos.

Luego de que los niños salieron Albert cerró la puerta bien. Se acercó a Candy, la tomó de la cintura y le dio tremendo beso que la rubia perdió toda noción del tiempo y el espacio. No se dieron cuenta cuando fue que se acostaron en la cama. Con todo pesar se tuvieron que levantarse, para arreglarse. Albert no podía dejar de besar a Candy. Ahora que sabía que le correspondía de la misma manera que el.

La rubia fue primero que entró al baño, mientras el rubio iba por sus cosas a su habitación. La puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones de los rubios finalmente se abrió definitivamente. Cuando terminaron de arreglarse tomados de la mano y muy alegres se encaminaron a recoger a sus hijos para bajar al comedor familiar junto con los otros miembros de la familia.

Al ir bajando las escaleras sonrientes con las manos entrelazadas junto a sus dos hijos. Para todos fue una sorpresa fue muy grande al verlos juntos y con un brillo resplandeciendo sus rostros. Al fin la familia estaría completa, rodeados de paz y llena de felicidad. Albert se acercó al oído de la rubia para decirle que agradecía mucho el haber intervenido con su tía para que que Annie y Archie se comprometieron formalmente y fueran felices. Candy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa muy amplia, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla...

Candy: no hay nada que agradecer mi amor... -al rubio se le iluminó el rostro, pues era la primera vez que su pequeña se dirigía de esa manera a el.

Aquella primera muestra de amor no pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes incluidos algunos sirvientes que se encontraban presentes, que aquella pareja irradiaba felicidad y felicidad.

Ya en el comedor Albert les notificó que iba a salir de viaje junto con Candy. La rubia sonrió cuando los ojos de todos se dirigieron a esta.

Archie: hasta que al fin te decidistes de ir a tu luna de miel tío abuelo... -riendo ampliamente...

Tía Elroy: válgame Dios, hasta que al fin escuchas mis ruegos -juntando sus manos y tomando una posición como orando al todopoderoso.- hasta que al fin te liberas del ritmo de trabajo que te habías auto impuesto.

Ethel: yo cuidaré de los gemelos, no se preocupen de ellos... -no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque los gemelos empezaron a protestar. Candy con una mirada y asentando la cabeza un poco para que los muchachitos la dejaran hablar...

Candy: no se preocupen, ellos vendrán con nosotros, porque nos vamos a una excursión familiar...

Tia Elroy: donde iran...

Los chicos gritaron a ÁFRICA!

Tia Elroy: a Africa? Santo Dios!... no cabe duda que salieron a ti William. Ese es tu espiritu aventurero.-dijo esta incrédula.

Albert: yo no tuve que ver nada, no se de donde sacaron la idea de ir para alla, yo aun no les he hablado de mis días de aventurero...

Archie: tu no, pero Candy si... -Albert volteo a verla sorprendido y esta sonrió ampliamente- todas las noches en vez de leerles libros les relataba de los lugares que habías recorrido, por eso los chicos te conocen como padre. Porque con tu estilo de vida que llevabas, los gemelos nunca hubieran sabido que tu eras su padre. Solo gracias a Candy saben que tiene uno y te admiran por tu arduo trabajo...-no termino porque en ese momento fue interrumpido por el mayordomo anunciando unos Señores.

Charles con semblante serio les dijo que se retiran, tomando la mano de su esposa dejaron su alimentos a medias y se retiraron a sus aposentos. Que se les avisara cuando se retirasen esos señores, mientras tanto no saldrían.

Continuara...

* * *

Saludos a todas...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis queridas lectoras

* * *

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Muchos se preguntaron qué habrá pasado?. Luego de terminar de tomar el desayuno, Albert y Candy recibieron a las nuevas visitas en la sala de estar. Albert no soltaba la mano de Candy, como si esta se le fuera a escapar. (JAJAJA) Candy ahora llevaba una sonrisa radiante.

Los señores vieron a la pareja feliz, pero había algo en aquella joven esposa del patriarca Ardley, que no le gustaba nada bien, les recordaba a alguien pero no sabían exactamente a quién. Habían venido de paso por la ciudad y a la vez pasaron visitando a uno de los amigos de su fallecido hijo. Albert hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

En cuanto todos tomaron asiento entraron corriendo los gemelos. Los chicos saludaron formalmente como le habían enseñado. Los señores se quedaron viendo una marca de nacimiento que tenían en la mano los dos niños. Los padres de Bryan se levantaron de inmediato al ver la marca que era heredera de su familia. Una marca de nacimiento que solo lo portaba el heredero. Siempre había sido así, de una generación a otra generación.

Wallace: Tienes algo que decirme Sr. William.-este se le veía el odio pintado en su rostro.

Albert: si, y creo que ya lo sabe.

Wallace: entonces porque no se me ha informado, tenía derecho de saberlo, porque nunca me has dicho nada. Si no vengo por aquí de casualidad y estos chicos no hubiesen entrado por error, entonces nunca hubiera sabido.

Albert: La verdad es que no lo sabía para cuando lo vi la ultima vez y luego perdi su contacto cuando se retiró a vivir tranquilamente en otra parte.

Wallace: entonces cual es la verdad...

Albert: creo que la verdad es muy obvia como lo habrá notado, con la marca de nacimiento en el mismo lugar que usted y que su hijo Bryan.

Wallace: y podría decirme quien es la madre de ellos -furioso porque sabía que era la  
hija de Charles, su peor enemigo desde hace muchos años.

Candy: ya no vive, murió al dar a luz y desde entonces yo los he criado, son mis hijos y yo soy su madre.

Albert comenzó a contar todo lo acontecido con Bryan desde que este fue desheredado por su padre hasta el momento de su muerte. De como Bryan pidió de su apoyo para cuidar de su esposa. Para cuando se enteró que esta estaba esperando un hijo, el tuvo que sacrificar su amor y casarse con la mujer de su mejor amigo, pues no era bien visto que un bebé naciera fuera del matrimonio. Después de la muerte de la madre de estos gemelitos, mi ahora esposa y yo nos casamos pero no vivíamos como una pareja normal hasta anoche mi matrimonio estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Pero nuestro amor verdadero paso la prueba de fuego.

Para cuando termino la madre bajaba la cabeza apenada, de tan difícil situación en la que su hijo había colocado a su amigo, ademas había visto con sus propios ojos como este se había esforzado en recuperar su fortuna la cual estaba yendo en picada hacia abajo. Si esa fortuna aun hubiese estado en las manos de su esposo ahora estuvieran en quuiebra y con muchas deudas. Pero este joven había hecho mucho por ellos. Mejor era ya perdonar. En esta vida todo se paga. Y ellos ya estaban pagando muy caro con la muerte de su hijo. todos estos años sin él, no ha sido lo mismo.

Sophy: querido es mejor perdonar ya, hemos sufrido mucho todos estos años. Ya es hora de que todo esto se acabe, y para bien de todos y la de nuestros nietos, miralos son tan felices con esta pareja.

Wallace vio un cuadro familiar muy tierno. Albert tenía aún una mano tomada de su esposa. La rubia se sentó bien pegadita a su esposo. Ni cuando vinieron los gemelos brincando se despegaron (parecen chicles ahora). Suavizó las expresiones de su rostro, al ver la felicidad que desbordan estos. Qué más querían ellos ahora, sino que la felicidad de su descendencia. Habían obrado mal con su único hijo pero no iban a cometer el mismo error dos veces. ya no más rencor y dejaría que esta familia se haga cargo de sus nietos y le den una buena educación como hasta ahora que se ve que los van a preparar muy bien.

Wallace: creo que tienes mucha razón querida, dejemos todo por la paz. William, Candice cuidenlos mucho y permitenme que los disfrute de vez en cuando, porque amor no les va a faltar a estos angelitos. -abrió los brazos para que los pequeños vinieran y abrazaran a su abuelo.

Los niños vieron primero a su madre y luego a su padre para tomar autorización cuando Albert y Candy asintieron con la cabeza, estos corrieron al encuentro de sus abuelos, sin saber se sentian muy bien junto a estos nuevos miembros.

Albert: por supuesto que pueden visitarlos cuando quieran.

Wallace: solo un favor...

Albert: el que quiera...

Wallace: deja las cosas como han estado hasta ahora. me refiero a que nadie más se entere de este secreto de que son mis nietos y no tu hijo.

Albert: respeto su decisión y le aseguro que asi sera.

Wallace: ahora nos retiramos tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje, como pasabamos solo vinimos a saludarlos.

Candice: por lo menos quédense para el almuerzo.

Sophy: nos encantaría hija, pero debemos de seguir nuestro camino, será en otra ocasión.

Candice: como deseen, pero la próxima vez que vengan tendrán que venir para quedarse unos días en Chicago.

Wallace: seguro así será hija. Sabes me pareces un poco conocida tu cara y esa sonrisa. Pero no me acuerdo quienes son tus padres.

Candice: conoce a mis padres? -pregunto sorprendida, y luego agachando la cabeza dijo apenas audible - no lo se, soy huérfana. -la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro.

Wallace: lo siento no fue mi intención ponerte triste. Pero en cuanto lo sepa serás la primera en enterarte.

Candy: Gracias Sr. Wallace.

Los gemelos jugaron un tiempo con sus abuelos, luego estos se despidieron dando la nueva dirección de su retiro permanente, que sería un territorio tropical. Albert le dijo que más adelante llevaría a los chicos a visitarlos.

Continuara...

* * *

Saludos a todas...

Un ultimo capitulo más para el desenlace de esta historia...

Gracias a todas.


	13. Chapter 13

El desenlace...

Gracias a todos por su apoyo

Cualquier parecido a otro fic es solo una mera coincidencia...

Disfruten del final.

* * *

Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_AUN TE SIGO AMANDO_**  
_Por: JIPUK_  
_PARA: GF2013_

Mientras Albert estaba en el despacho con George haciendo ajustes para dejar todo en manos de su mano derecha. Candy se encontraba en la sala de estar junto con la tía, Lady Ethel y Annie. Como el poder que tenía en sus manos al ser la Sra. Andley le pregunto enfrente de la tía lo que pasaba a su hermana. Ya se estaba cansando de estar siempre cubriéndola. Ya era hora de dejar de ser la niñera de todos.

Candy: me quieres decir ahora que te pasa, de porqué tienes esa tristeza en tu cara. Querías casarte con Archie y lo has conseguido, que más necesitas. Nunca puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes. -la tía quien tomaba su café tranquilamente había levantado la cabeza cuando escucho a la rubia en ese tono, jamás la había escuchado hablar así.

Annie: para ti es fácil decirlo porque siempre has tenido todo. -dijo esta molesta porque siempre había envidiado a la rubia, dejando a Candy sorprendida.

Tía abuela: mucho cuidado con lo que hablas Annie, ella esta muy encima de ti, ella es la Matriarca de esta familia, y como tal ella tiene derecho de preguntarte para el bien común de la familia y con respecto a que ella todo lo a tenido ha tenido que pasar por muy duras pruebas, se lo ha ganado a pulso, has visto como se ha sacrificado por todos, así que no vengas con cuentos chinos, que yo si que no los tolerare. Aun soy de las mayores en esta familia y puedo tomar cualquier decisión encima de la Matriarca. Si tu estas ahora ostentando el titulo de Sra. Cornwall, es solo y exclusivo por petición Candice. Y si haces el intento de dañar a esta familia puedo anular tu matrimonio, y devolverte a la casa de tus padres. Así que mucho cuidado con lo que hagas y digas. Entendido?

Annie: entendido tía abuela. -la amenaza y media de la tía abuela sirvieron para terminar de bajarla de las nubes.

Tía abuela: ahora contesta la pregunta que te hizo Candice...-dijo aun en tono firme y fuerte.

Annie: es que...-se echó a llorar cual Magdalena llora. La rubia quiso ir a consolarla

Tía abuela: déjala que se desahogue.

Annie: es que Archie me golpeo... -todas están sorprendidas

Candy: por algo lo hizo, no creo que sea de esos hombre que le gusta el maltratado de las mujeres. Ya ustedes llevan 6 meses de casados...

Annie: es que yo aborte... -cubriendo su cara y llorando mas fuerte. Dos tazas cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo.

Tía abuela: que has hecho que? -replica esta furiosa

Candy: tía cálmese que no le hace bien para su salud.

Tía abuela: con esta mujer nos quedaremos sin descendencia. Que ha hecho esta mujer.

Annie: lo siento mucho...

Tía abuela: llorando no arreglas nada

Candy: antes de decidir pudiste haber tomado algún consejo.

Annie: se lo consulté a mi madre y me dijo que como era el primero no me preocupara aún era joven que no había apuro, más tarde tendría los que quisiera.

Candy: alguna vez te has preguntado de porque ya tu madre no pudo tener más hijos y te tuvo que adoptarse. -la morena movió la cabeza.- porque Dios la castigó dejándola sin hijos. Si fue capaz de darte este consejo no crees que haya hecho lo mismo en su juventud.

Tía abuela: por lo menos hubieses tomado los sentimientos de tu esposo, preguntado qué es lo que él piensa de su primogénito. La decisión debió de ser de ustedes dos por lo menos.

Candy: sabes que con un aborto estas exponiendo tu salud o podrías haberte muerto Annie. Como enfermera he visto casos en que las consecuencias han llegado hasta la esterilidad permanente. -Annie se sorprendió con lo que le dijo la rubia y siguió llorando mas por si se quedaba estéril que iba ella a hacer, Archie la querrá igual como hasta ahora.

Albert y Archie entraron a la sala de té donde estaban sus respectivas esposas. Albert se acercó a su esposa, la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. La tía meneó la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado y Lady Ethel sonriendo por los rubios. Archie estaba serio, ya había hablado con Albert, de lo que pasó y estaba por dar su decisión después de haber pensado durante toda la noche.

Archie: necesito decirles algo... -todos los miraron lo serio que estaba - Quiero divorciarme de Annie, que se vaya con sus padres otra vez.

Annie: perdoname Archie, no lo volveré hacer de nuevo, te lo juro, yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, no me quiero separarme de ti. -siguió llorando en vilo mientras se arrodillaba para pedir perdón (eso si era humillarse frente a la familia)

Archie: ya no mas Annie, se acabo todo. Tu terminaste de matar todo lo bueno que hubo entre nosotros y el peque que culpa tenía para haber acabado con su vida, aunque no lo llegue a ver, era mi hijo, y tu no tenias derecho a abortar antes de consultar, al menos hubieses consultado con mi madre. Te llevare con tus padres en la tarde. Creo que necesitamos tiempo para los dos. Es más yo necesito tiempo...

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio absoluto. La decisión era de ellos. Bastante crítica la situación que estaban enfrentando. Albert sintió a Candy tensarse cuando escucho a Archie que iban a devolver a su hermana. Seria muy humillante para la familia Britten. Sentía pena por su hermana. Iba a decir algo pero Albert no la dejo, con los ojos le dijo que no interviniera. Annie ya era mayorcita de saber lo bueno y lo malo. Las todas consecuencias que trae consigo un acto de esta magnitud. Así que el rubio la apretó más contra él sin dejarla moverse un milímetro sólo para respirar.

Annie: Archie por favor...-pero este ya no dijo nada, saliendo de la estancia dejándola sola en el piso donde esta llorando aun... Luego se acordó de Candy, para que interviniera y usará toda su influencia (que conveniente no.)- Candy...- esta vió a Albert con angustia para que la dejara ayudarla, pero Albert muy serio salió del salón llevándola consigo. Pero Candy solo alcanzó a decir que ella no tomaba decisiones sola sin consultar antes a su esposo. Esta vez lo sentía mucho pero no la podía ayudar.

Albert se llevó a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín a su rubia esposa. (aún no se han soltado las manos entrelazadas) Le dio un tierno abrazo, el rubio sabía que Candy no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Albert: ella estará bien, cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos, y de su propio destino.

Candy: lo se, pero me da pena por ella.

Albert: hasta ahora se las has puesto muy fácil para ella, ya es hora que aprenda a no depender siempre de ti.-la rubia asintió- Ahora dame una linda sonrisa, de esas que tienes guardada especialmente para mi, que no quiero verte mas triste.

Candy le sonrió ampliamente y a al rubio se le iluminó todo alrededor. Albert apenas se agachó para besarla y la rubia se puso de puntillas para recibir el beso. Ya se estaba acostumbrándose a los besos sorpresivos del rubio, además como le encantaba que Albert la besara. Cuando terminaron de besarse, caminaron despacio, abrazados los dos en dirección al lago sin importar nada. Los gemelos estaban con los padres de Di, así que por el momento el rubio pensaba raptarla unas horas.

Cada vez que Albert la besaba Candy se queda sin razón, perdiéndose en una y mil emociones. Emociones nuevas que su cuerpo virginal experimentaba. El rubio sonrió lleno de satisfacción al ver a su esposa dispuesta y totalmente entregada a él, cuando llegaron al lago. Definitivamente necesitaban un tiempo para ellos dos solos y recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ellos. Cual tonto había sido todo este tiempo al no darse cuenta en cuanto ella lo amaba. Así que sin pensar mucho se la llevó a la cabaña del bosque. La cual tenía todo disponible para que pudieran quedarse un par de días.

Ya en la cabaña le dieron rienda suelta a su entrega. Candy tan pasional y el rubio no se quedaba atrás, sabía muy bien qué teclas tocar y por donde empezar a tocar, sin prisa, sin interrupciones y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Candy se estremecía bajo sus brazos. Los dos rubios habían disfruta de esa primera entrega de amor.

Albert no se había dado cuenta de algo que ahora llamo mucho la atención de él. Ahora que la veía bien en toda su esplendidez. El contraste de las sábanas blancas alrededor de ellos hacían más notoria una marca de nacimiento justo en todo el medio del de su espalda. El rubio rió y le dio un beso allí. Candy se asusto por las cosquillas que sintió por el fugaz beso que sintió. Albert rió con mas ganas al ver la reacción de la rubia y sus muecas. Estaba feliz y la abrazó efusivamente.

Albert: Candy te amo tanto, no sabes cuanto te amo.

Candy: yo también te amo mucho mi querido príncipe. -lo abrazo como si este se fuera a irse en cualquier momento.

Albert: sabes pequeña creo que acabo de descubrir algo... -sonrió muy al estilo de el y feliz por su descubrimiento- Tenemos que ir a California, cuanto antes mejor.

Candy: y eso porque?-pregunto inocentemente porque no estaba programado ir para el lado contrario de su viaje.

Albert: acabo de decidir lo mi amor. Pospondremos nuestra excursión familiar para más adelante. Sabes que tengo un amigo en ese estado y en mi último viaje, este me presento a alguien que junto con otras personas han hecho un hallazgo muy importante en la ciencia. Sus estudios pueden demostrar una posibilidad de paternidad de hasta el 99.99% con sus progenitores. O sea, que si tu eres hija de alguien que yo conozco entonces debemos viajar inmediatamente para hacernos ese examen, para saber si es en realidad su hija.

Candy: de verdad Albert conoces a mis padres?-la rubia estaba más que feliz por saber de sus progenitores.

Albert: creo saberlo...-dijo estrechándola a su pecho.

Candy: y como se llama ese examen

Albert: Es una prueba de ADN.

Candy: Albert los conoces?... los conozco?...crees que me querrán?-acurrucada en su pecho pensativa...

Albert: si, si y si Candy.-a continuación la besó intensamente y volviéndose a amar una vez más antes de regresar a la mansión.

Pues ya anochecía y los rubios se habían perdido parte de la mañana y toda la tarde. Cuando llegaron a la mansión los chicos fueron los primeros que preguntaron dónde había ido pues los habían extrañado mucho. Archie había ido a dejar a Annie diciendo que en unos días la iría a buscarla.

Los rubios jugaron un buen rato con los gemelos hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Donde el rubio anunció que todos deberían de trasladarse hacia su mansión del estado de California porque tenía una sorpresa que darles. Después de discutir algunos puntos importantes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que en unos días saldrán para su nuevo destino.

Ya en la alcoba matrimonial, estaba una rubia bastante intrigada, quería saber quienes eran sus padres. Mientras acariciaba con una mano el pecho de su amado, y ejem otras partes también.

Albert: si te lo digo no seria sorpresa, espera un poco, aunque a lo mejor creo que tu lo sabes o sospechas, pueda yo no estoy 100% seguro, que tal si estoy errado? -dijo el rubio sonriendo disimuladamente, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amada.

Candy: qué malo eres? -volteándose y fingiendo enojo, para que ver como su esposo la convencía ahora y por ende si se instaba a revelar su secreto.

Albert la Abrazo por la espalda y la acercó a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Entero su cara en los rubios cabellos de su pequeña. Despacio la puso de espaldas al espejo. Tiro de los tirantes de su pijama de dormir, la cual cayó al piso. Para que viera la marca de nacimiento que ella tenía.

Albert: puedes ver princesa...?

Candy: Albert es mi espalda, todos los días la veo...

Albert: creo que no ves nada,deja eso lo solucionamos con otro espejo -tomando otro espejo de medio tamaño y poniendo de forma que refleje bien lo que quería enseñarle.

Candy: oh! Albert! es una marca de nacimiento igual a la que tienen los gemelos. -abrazándolo del cuello y dando brinquitos...

Albert: Candy, mi amor me vas a ahorcar-por la emoción del momento no supo cuanta presión había ejercido sobre el cuello del rubio.

Candy: lo siento-dijo apenada.

Albert: ven vamos a dormir -la rubia trata de levantar su pijama -déjalo no quiero que te lo pongas más...-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora...Las llamas de la pasión se desenfreno quedando toda la alcoba prendida en fuego pasional y en medio quedaron los rubios fundidos en uno solo.

El día que se hicieron la prueba, todos los implicados estaban sumamente nerviosos. Un nervioso padre dijo a una rubia que no importara lo que dijeran los resultados de la prueba de ADN, aun así seguiría siendo su hija. Lady Ethel la había abrazado y lloraba de la emoción.

Después de unos meses, les dieron los resultados de las pruebas las cuales decía que tenia el 99.999% de paternidad tanto con su padre como su madre. Todos estaban muy felices. Al fin se supo quienes eran los padres de Candy. Sir Charles y Lady Ethel eran sus padres biológicos... Candy tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que Lady Ethel y los gemelos y en el mismo lugar. Era una marca de nacimiento propia de esa familia. Al igual que todos sus antecedentes la tuvieron, sus descendientes la tendrán también.

Albert: ahora sí puedes decir que eres la madre de los gemelos, nadie sabrá que eres su tía, jajaja -dijo abrazándola y a la vez dándole un beso - Eres feliz mi princesa.

Candy: si, mucho, y tu mi príncipe?-acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Albert: si mi amor -mientras le sobaba el vientre plano porque apenas estaba en su primer trimestre.

Candy: dice el doctor que pueden ser gemelos, que te gustaría que fuera mi amor?

Albert: sea varón o niña yo estaré feliz...-ni para ir al baño la dejaba sola. No quería perderse ni un solo segundo de esta maravillosa y hermosa etapa de sus vidas, afrontando juntos todos los altibajos que trae consigo el embarazo...

FIN.

Continuara...

* * *

Saludos a todas...

Llegamos al final de esta intensa historia. Espero que les haya gustado un tantito.

Muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo en leer esta historia. Y en especial a quienes me dejaron un review o un mp. Se los agradezco de corazón.

Y nos vemos hasta la proxima historia...

MAYRA: y donde crees que vas?... (disque enojada conmigo)

JINA: a descansar donde mas, por...?

MAYRA: me debes aun la pastelería Candy...

JINA: ah era eso, bueno ahora me voy a dormir y quizás, tal vez... mañana...

MAYRA: mira que me hiciste enojar por tu loca historia y me prometiste la pastelería Candy, y seguire enojada contigo hasta que me digas específicamente punto por punto de donde la sacastes...

JINA: mmm, ok te lo digo pero primero me despido de las lectoras...

MAYRA: que sea rápido, ya me tienes impacientada.

JINA: ahora si mis queridas lectoras me despido, nos vemos y mejor me voy corriendo a mi casita sino esta niña me agarrara a madrazos... jajajaa

MAYRA: espera a que te atrape...


End file.
